


A Fresh Start

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is 17, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trip and Virus are evil and not redeemed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: After being abused by Trip and Virus for four whole years Aoba and Sei are rescued but are two completely different people. Their parents try to give them a fresh start at a new school.I was lacking motivation to finish so I decided to rewrite the full fic.Currently up to chapter 13 is updatedI'm sorry for deleting chapters with comments, your comments are very precious to me, but as I was updating it the flow was completely different and I didn't want to spoil plot points for people who hadn't read it yet
Relationships: Clear/Koujaku/Mink/Noiz/Ren/Seragaki Aoba, Clear/Koujaku/Mink/Noiz/Ren/Sly Blue, Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Clear/Trip/Virus, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Mink/Seragaki Aoba, Mizuki/Sei (DRAMAtical Murder), Noiz/Seragaki Aoba, Ren/Seragaki Aoba, Sei/Seragaki Aoba, Sei/Seragaki Aoba/Trip/Virus, Sei/Trip/Virus (DRAMAtical Murder), Seragaki Aoba/Everyone, Seragaki Aoba/Trip/Virus, Sly Blue/Trip/Virus
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first truly E story I have written and it is gonna get really dark so please don't read if you aren't into that stuff. I would love kudos and comments if you want to leave them.
> 
> I have used the term Split personality and persona in the story to differentiate it from DID. DID is a thing real people struggle with and I do not believe that Dramatical murder paints it in a positive light and merely treats it like how much of the media does with violent alters and so I didn't want to associate this with DID.
> 
> Aoba and Koujaku are not suffering from DID and so please do not link the two.

‘A fresh start’ 

That’s what our parents were calling it, a new start for Sei and me.

A fresh start at a new school, far away from our parents, that could deal with our 'issues'.

Before, Sei and I had lived at a school called the Oval Tower. From seven years old we lived in the student dorms there.

As we were so young we didn't realise that two of our teachers were grooming us. Trip and Virus would come and play games with me and would buy loads of presents for Sei. They told us we were their favourites and so we kept trying to impress them to stay as their favourites and we fell into their hands.

Trip and Virus, eventually, got us to move into their rooms.

And then that's when it began. For two years nothing but torture. Before school, after school and at the weekends when we weren’t given any respite. 

At first we tried to tell teachers but they told us we were lying.

Then, Virus and Trip told us if we tried to speak to anyone else about it we would seriously regret it.

Threats like that from those two were not to be taken lightly.

After we had given up all hope, our grandma Tae, a former teacher at the school, came and found Sei in the box. She was livid. The school was shut down that day, the headmaster fined and Virus and Trip were arrested.

And so we were ‘rescued’. But everything that had happened changed us. We were so broken our parents soon decided just to send us away again. 

They couldn’t deal with Sei’s bad health or suicide attempts, or my alternate persona, that had been formed to keep me safe from what I had experienced, popping up and sleeping around or getting into fights.

We were to be sent to a new school that helped 'troubled' teenagers get a proper education and not be in a hostile environment. 

Our parents sounded so positive talking about it but Sei and I both knew they just didn’t want us anymore. We had given up trying to communicate with them and just gave in.

I would never admit this to our grandma Tae, who was a teacher there, my parents or Sei but I was terrified of returning to a school with a dorm environment. 

While my alternate persona, who Sei had dubbed Sly, had taken the memories from me and so I didn’t completely remember what Trip and Virus had done to me I still had flashes of emotions and feelings from when we were with them. 

Pain and fear were most prominent but sometimes pleasure also shot through me when I had a flashback. I had a rough idea of what happened but I don’t want to think about it. I didn't want to think about any of it.

That was why I was so terrified of going back into a dorm. 

Not only was I fearful that it may happen again but I may remember what had happened before.

“Aoba! Have you finished packing? Today is the big day!” My mother’s overly cheery voice rang up the stairs.

Sei and I exchanged equally unhappy looks as I called back that we had.

Sei, after everything that had been done to him, apparently had the strength of a primary schooler. So, he wasn’t physically strong enough to carry his case downstairs so I helped him with it. As I always did. 

When we arrived in the kitchen, we saw our grandmother.

We both immediately rushed over to hug her.

It would not be an overstatement to say that besides each other, she was the only person we trusted. 

She had rescued us from our hell, helped us through our initial recovery and, though she was harsh with her words, she never seemed to judge us that had happened and any way we acted because of it. 

Unlike our parents who looked at us with sad eyes every time they saw us and treated us like we were made of glass and could break at any second. 

She had come to drive us to our new school. 

She didn’t live in the dorms but was close by. It was such a relief to us that she would be there.

“Oi, you lazy children! I’ve been waiting for 10 minutes already!” She berated us but there was no bite to her words. 

We both trundled out to the car, not saying goodbye to our parents. 

Sei got into the car while I lifted the suitcases into the trunk. Once I let go of the last one, I felt a pain in my head and I stiffened. I could feel Sly wanting to come out and I felt as if I was fading back into my head as Sly surfaced. 

Before I had no idea what Sly was doing and there were large parts of time missing from my memory. I resented him for a long while for bruises over my body and a sore feeling from a fight or...something else. However, I finally realised, with Sei’s help, all that he was doing for me. Now when Sly was in control I could see what he was doing, if he wanted me to. 

Sly ran back into the house and grabbed another bag from under our bed full of his things that I had tried to leave behind but he saw everything I did so it was a futile effort. 

He ran downstairs and made a rude gesture at our parents.

“Bye you lazy fuckers!” He cackled and jumped into the car next to Sei who smiled at him.

“Nice to see you again Sly, you haven’t been out for a few days.”

Sly smiled, not in a cruel or sadistic way but a soft way. Sei was the only one who could make him do that 

“This fucker was trying to leave behind all my toys. I had to get them before we left.”

Tae got in the front “Sly, do your seatbelt.” 

Sly laughed and acquiesced her and she pulled away. 

After chatting with Sei for about 20 minutes Sly decided to go to sleep. He wasn’t out so much these days and it tired him out. So, I was pulled to the front again.

“Welcome back Aoba.” Sei smiled and looked down to fix his skirt. 

Ah yes, another thing our parents weren’t happy about. Ever since the incident Sei had taken to wearing girls’ clothes. At first our parents had protested but once they saw how much happier this made him, they didn’t kick up a fuss, as much as both- no, all three of us knew they wanted to.

No one in our family was very talkative, bar Sly but he was asleep, so the rest of the two and a half hour car journey passed in relative silence with Sei commenting once or twice on the scenery and Tae grunting or me agreeing with him.

Once we arrived at Tae’s house we got out.

“You’ll stay here for a few days to attend all the entrance ceremony rubbish and then you’ll move into the dorms at the start of the term.”

Despite myself I smiled “Grans, aren’t you a teacher at the school? I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t call it rubbish”

She ignored me then continued “At the moment I have a boy living with me who will move into the dorms with you. His name is Ren and his case is a little odd but please treat him nicely. And Sly,”

She fixed me with a steely gaze

“Do not try and sleep with him”

Sly laughed in my head. [Sure, let’s listen to the old fart. I’m sure he won’t be my type anyway]

“Sly, anything with a dick is your type” I grumbled under my breath but Sei heard and smiled.

I helped Tae with the bags as we walked in to find a completely naked boy, around our age. Sitting on the floor.

[Fuuuuck. Are you sure the fart said not to sleep with him?]

I grimaced at Sly’s words. The boy was incredibly ripped with blue tattoos on his front, back and on his face. He wore a collar and looked up happily as Tae came in and he smiled up at her.

“Ren! I have told you, you have to wear clothes.” She took out a broom and batted him and his expression turned sad as he quickly ran out of the room on all fours

Sei and I both looked to her for answers

“Ren believed he was a dog so he acts like that. I was assigned his case to help him recover and he has been mostly doing better. He speaks and will eat food on a table at a chair and can read and write but there is still much to improve which is why he needs to go to school.”

Ren came back in the room wearing trousers and Tae sighed

“Well, it’s better”

Sly made a sound of approval at his still lack of a shirt.

Ren smiled at Sei and me “It is very nice to meet you both. Tae-san told me you were both going to join me at the school. My name is Ren and it is nice to make your acquaintance.”

His voice was low and gravely and he was so much politer than I expected after seeing him sat naked on the floor excitedly awaiting approval.

Sei who wasn’t fazed by anything smiled at him “It is nice to meet you too Ren”

I repeated his words.

Over the next week and a half, the three of us attended school events in preparation for school starting. The welcoming ceremony, introduction to our teachers, a tour of the school and the like. Despite Sei and I usually feeling uncomfortable with people we didn’t know we both felt safe with Ren and stuck with him through all the events. 

We both felt some kind of kinship with him. He understood what we had been through and we understood what he had been through. And his calming aura and voice had helped Sei through a panic attack he had had when he met the dorm supervisors.

We didn’t really interact with anyone else besides Ren though. 

Except just once, when I bumped into a strange boy wearing a gas mask and knocked him to the floor then helped him back up. I asked him if he was okay but he simply nodded and ran away. I guess it was to be expected that everyone in this school was a little odd as everyone had gone through something to make them attend. 

Everyday it was a chore to make sure that Ren wore his school uniform and sat normally on the chair to listen to the talks, instead of not wearing a shirt or sitting with both his feet up on the chair and curled up.

But we never got mad at him, not once. Ren seemed kind, polite and well-behaved, he didn't do any of these things to upset us. It seemed like he wanted to behave but he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to behave as, a human or a dog. 

Then finally school began.

Sei and I moved into the dorms two days before school was set to begin. We were sadly not put in the same room. Even after trying to argue for the full week prior the school wouldn't give in. They said it was to help our socialisation and so that we didn’t spend all our time together. 

I was most worried about Sei’s suicidal thoughts, especially if neither Sly nor I was there to help him. We would usually be the ones to help calm him down from a panic attack or help him if he was becoming depressive. 

However, he had seemed to be doing much better since we came here with Tae. So, I wasn't as worried as I might have been a month ago.

Sei was sharing a room with someone named Mizuki, I was in a room with someone called Koujaku, and Ren was with someone called Noiz.

I walked into my room with my stuff and Sly’s stuff, that he annoyingly wouldn’t let me forget, and dumped it on the free bed.

‘A fresh start, I guess’ I sighed glumly. 


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Sei meet their roommates and Sly is very protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sly and Aoba are going to speak in his head a lot [ ] represents Sly's speech and { } represents Aoba's

I put my things down on the spare bed and took in the room. My roommate had clearly moved in before me but wasn’t there at that moment.

I glanced over at his bed which was adorned with a red duvet and several pillows. On his bedside table there were three mirrors, some hair scissors, a lot of makeup and some hair pins.

[He seems gay as fuck. I bet we can get him into bed within a week]

“I am not fucking my roommate Sly!” I shouted as I opened my bag violently.

The moment I said that a boy walked in. He had long dark blue hair and several cuts displayed on his person.

“Uh, is this a bad moment?” 

He then looked around and seemed surprised there was only me

“Who were you- Aoba? It is really you!”

He crossed the room quickly and hugged me tightly. I shifted a little awkwardly, still not the most comfortable with hugs from anyone but Ren or Sei, but I didn’t pull away. I didn't want to offend him

“It's me Koujaku. Do you remember me?”

Now that I see him, a slight memory of the name Koujaku seems to be filtering into my brain.

“From…primary school?” I asked, slightly unsure

“Yes! We were best friends back then! I can’t believe I get to see you again…”

His excited tone trails off

“Even if this isn’t the kinda place I thought or wanted it to happen in.” His eyes look to the floor then quickly trail up my form

[Okay, I take it back. Not a week, I can crack this guy in three days]

“Shut up Sly!” I accidentally said out loud. His constant commentary was not what I needed while I was trying to talk to someone.

“Who's Sly?” Koujaku asked me, confused

“I have…I guess what people call a split personality. He can still talk to me even when he’s not out. He’s not evil or anything, like the ones you see on tv. Just a little…inappropriate.”

[I’m only saying the things you want to be saying]

Koujaku nodded, understandingly. His eyes darkened. 

“I also have a…split personality. They’re never out though. I take medication to make sure that doesn’t happen.” 

He quickly changed the topic “Anyway, should I help you unpack?”

It was obvious he didn’t want to talk about it and so I didn’t pressure him.

“Sure, that would be helpful”

He went to open Sly’s bag but I quickly stopped him.

“Uh, sorry that’s Sly’s stuff and he doesn’t want other people to touch it.”

I quickly hid that bag and Koujaku helped me unpack the rest.

Once we were finished Koujaku gave me a drink from the fridge that we had in our room.

They were installed in every room in case anyone needed any medicine kept cold and close at hand. Like Sei’s medicine that he had to take for improving his immune system.

[Make sure it isn't drugged] Sly told me. 

I looked at Koujaku slightly apologetically and put my finger into the drink. 

My nail didn't change colour so it was perfectly safe. 

Sly had bought drug detecting nail polish after  _ them _ and applied it every few days.

"Don't worry. I know we are all cautious because of what happened" Koujaku smiled kindly “How’s your brother? …Sei, was it?” He asked as he went back to my bag and took out some of my clothes and folded them then put them in my drawers.

“Sei is… pretty much as well as I am. He’s also here.” Koujaku grimaced and put his hand on my arm

“I’m sorry. Was it your parents?”

I shook my head “No, I don’t really wanna talk about it.”

Koujaku nodded “I won’t pressure you. I’m sure everyone here will be the same. Stuff they don’t want to talk about. Who is he in a room with? I’ve been here since middle school so I might know them”

“A guy named Mizuki I think”

Koujaku smiled, he looked kinda handsome like that.

{Sly, shush}

[That was all you that one]

"Oh he’s one of my closest friends here. He’s very kind” Koujaku said and I felt a lot calmer. 

It reassured me a lot despite not remembering much about Koujaku, my memories from childhood are a bit fuzzy but I remember happy feelings when I think of his name. And he seemed nice.

[Aoba. I want to fuck him not trust him. He could be hiding something]

I managed to reply to Sly in my head this time {Sly, we both remember him. And he seems to like me a lot}

[You thought bloody Trip and Virus seemed nice. I’m here to protect us Aoba. You are not getting the last word on who to trust]

I huffed angrily and threw my pillow against the wall.

Koujaku jumped but didn’t raise his voice

“Did Sly say something?”

I was about to reply when I felt my head pounding 

“N-No. Sly. Stop-” was all I managed to get out before Sly pushed me back and took control.

“Why don’t you ask me yourself, hot stuff?”

Koujaku looked surprised at the abrupt change but shook himself and smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you Sly.”

Sly, very much against my will, grabbed Koujaku by the collar and kissed him fiercely.

“Just ‘cause you’re a hot piece of shit doesn’t mean I’m going to trust you. If you do anything to Aoba, I will destroy you.”

Sly bit Koujaku’s lip as he tried to push him away then he kicked me back to the front.

I stepped back. Completely red and embarrassed

“I am so sorry Koujaku!” I bowed deeply in apology.

Koujaku smiled and pulled me back up “Don’t worry. It wasn’t the worst first meeting I’ve had at this school. At least he didn’t punch me in the face.”

Seeing my apologetic face turn worried he quickly added “Don’t worry! Noiz won’t punch you…probably.”

After unpacking I went to see how Sei was doing. I hadn’t spent more than 20 minutes away from him since the incident and I felt very anxious not having him near me. 

I wandered down the corridor and finally found his room.

I knocked on his door and said “Sei?”

“Come in” Sei’s voice answered, I noticed a slight waver in his voice. This didn't sound good.

I entered the room to see Sei sitting on his bed staring at his hands. 

This was a bad sign. 

Whenever he’d done this in the past it meant he was thinking about the past and usually also thinking about a way to hurt himself.

I sat on his bed and slid my hands over his. Softly, slowly and reassuringly. He looked up at me.

“Sei, are you alright?”

He shook his head “I need to talk to Sly. Alone.”

I knew what that meant. It meant he needed to talk about stuff that I wasn’t allowed to know.

{Take care of him Sly}

Sly instantly came to the front. I fell back into my mind and I could not see or hear anything that was going on as he had blocked the mind from my access. This was something he had learned to do to protect me from what was happening back then.

I found my headphones lying next to me, as this is a world of my own cognition, put them on and started to listen to music. I was nervously trying to pass the time. Praying that Sei was okay.

Sly gently slid his arms around Sei, the only one he would show affection to, his voice becoming soft. “What happened? Did someone do something? I’ll murder them”

Sei shook his head “My roommate, Mizuki. He has the same tattoo as the group that Trip and Virus ran. The group that…you know… It just set me off. Thinking about everything. Trip escaped from the police… He’s still out there… What if this guy Mizuki was asked to find us or something?”

Sly jumped up and looked over at the other bed as if he would find a hint as to where its owner had gone “He will never get the chance to. I’ll destroy him before they can hurt you or Aoba again”

Sei tugged on Sly's arm. “Can we just hug right now? I know you’re not very cuddly but I don’t really want to ask Aoba because he doesn’t really understand”

Sly nodded and lay back down with Sei. Sei shifted to sit in his lap as Sly held him tightly.

“Tae works here and she knows. So, do I. We will never let those fucking creeps near us again. Or any of their sick ass followers.”

Sei nodded, putting his hand on Sly’s arm.

“I am so grateful you’re here. I don’t know if I could cope if it had just been me.”

After about a solid 10 minutes of cuddling the other occupant of the room entered. 

The door opened and Mizuki walked back in.

“I’m back, sorry I just had to talk to-”

Sly cut Mizuki off as he gently extricated himself from the hug then flew at Mizuki. 

He saw the tattoo of the group morphine on his neck and grabbed him by the collar, readying his fist “Why do you have that tattoo? Did Trip send you? Or Virus?”

Mizuki looked at Sei, confused. “Who are Trip and Virus?”

Sly punched Mizuki then readied his fist again “The fucking leaders of Morphine. Don’t play dumb you fucking idiot. You’ve got their emblem on your fucking neck!”

Sei made no efforts to stop Sly, sitting back and watching.

“I’m not part of morphine!” Mizuki cried, partly in pain and partly in fear

“Could have fooled me!” Sly readied his fist again.

Sly was about to punch him again when Sei spoke “Sly, listen to him before you punch him again. For me?”

Sly put down his fist “Go. Talk. You have one chance”

Mizuki was quite pale “I don’t really want to-”

Sly lifted his fist back up.

Mizuki hurriedly began talking again “Okay! I’ll talk. I was part of a group called Dry Juice back where I’m from and we did some stuff that we probably shouldn’t have done for our age. But one day this guy from our group came with this new tattoo over his Dry Juice one saying that he was joining this group Morphine. I was kinda pissed because he was my friend and I didn’t want him to leave so I asked him to take me to the people who had convinced him to join, which was not the smartest thing to do. And when I got there, they offered me some food and I was pretty dumb back then so I ate it and I don’t really remember much of what happened after that. The food was really drugged but I know I did some really bad stuff because eventually cops found us and found our members were underage and seriously drugged so they put us in rehab and let us go. I lost basically an entire year of my life where I have no idea what happened. When I came back to my senses, I had this tattoo over my Dry Juice one. I have been looking into getting it removed. I promise I really don’t know who you’re talking about and I’m not a part of that group! Some of my friends were killed by them and I know that I hurt a lot of people! I don’t want to be in a group like that!”

Sei put his hand on his heart and smiled at Mizuki “Morphine has caused us a lot of pain as well so forgive us for jumping to conclusions. I am truly sorry for everything you experienced.”

Sly huffs “I still don’t trust him. He could be lying through his ass. Trip could have easily made a story like that. He always loved roleplay.” Sly laughed darkly 

“Look you piece of shit. What you went through doesn’t hold a candle to what we went through so can you fucking cover up that ugly piece of shit tattoo”

Sei stood up and walked over “Sly. Please do not compare our experiences. Everyone has had pain in their lives and we shouldn’t compete over who was the most hurt. I’m sorry for my brother’s blunt delivery but honestly it would make me more comfortable if I couldn’t see the tattoo if you don’t mind.”

Mizuki nodded quickly and quickly got a scarf to put around his neck, fumbling out of fear. 

Sly yawned “God, I haven’t been out this much in a while. Sei, do you still need me?”

Sei shook his head. “It’s okay. You should sleep”

Sly turned back to Mizuki “Okay, I’m leaving now. Do not show your tattoo or mention fucking anything we talked about.”

Mizuki looked very confused but nodded.

Sly went to sleep and pushed me back out.

I looked around. It was slightly disorientating going from darkness to light again. I caught sight of Sei’s roommate “Oh uh…hi! I’m Aoba.” I then noticed a red mark on his face which looked like it would become a black eye.

“Did Sly punch you?” I asked

Mizuki looked even more confused but nodded

“I’m so sorry! He cares about me and Sei a bit too much and quickly resorts to violence.” I bowed my head in apology

Mizuki shook his head “We sorted it out. Don’t worry.”

I turned to Sei. He seemed really bad when I came in so I was worried “Are you feeling better now?”

Sei nodded “I’m feeling worse than I have for a while but better than I did when you came over.”

While that was not strictly good news, I was glad that Sly had helped. I hugged him tightly “I love you Sei”

“I love you too Aoba” Sei replied quietly but warmly.

I pulled back and looked at my watch. It was quarter to midnight. “Oh shit! It’s quite late. I should be heading to bed so I don’t fall asleep tomorrow. Are you okay…sleeping alone?”

Sei looked at his bed, then at me and nodded hesitantly. “I think I’ll be fine.”

“Come to my room if you’re not. It’s gonna be weird not having you around.” I was quite worried about him but if he was sure. 

At least if I was alone I could ask Sly to speak to me so I didn't feel as anxious.

I then remembered the thing I had brought over for Sei. I picked up the bag Sly must have put down when I was gone.

"This is for you."

Sei smiled, took the bag and looked inside. Inside was a stuffed bear with a pink ribbon.

"I thought you might like it. You can sleep with it and maybe it might help even a little bit."

Sei smiled and kissed my head. 

"Thank you Aoba"

I gave Sei one last hug and he smiled and nodded as I left to go back to my room.

Tomorrow was class.

I remember class from our previous school. Not all of it. There are some classes that I draw up blanks for. Some for other teachers and all of Trip and Virus’s. As a result I was scared of class. I also wasn't sure how much I actually knew as I don't really remember learning a lot of stuff. 

This school was a rehab for young people that might struggle at school otherwise so they had no entrance exams, hence me being able to get in. 

I'll have to ask Sly for help as much as it might annoy him. 

I hoped it would be okay. 

As I was returning to my room, I saw the gas mask figure again. He tripped and flailed his arms then fell pretty hard on the floor.

“Hey are you okay?” I asked as I helped him up

He nodded quickly and ran away in the direction he was originally going in.

I shrugged and walked back into my room.

Koujaku was topless and was applying ointment to scars on his back. When he saw me he almost dropped it.

I was very glad Sly was asleep because he’d probably have many lewd things to say about this.

I covered my eyes, hoping that would help.

“Thanks. I have slight anxiety about people seeing my back so could you possibly keep your eyes closed.”

I nodded and found my way to my bed. A little while later Koujaku said I could open my eyes and saw he was wearing a sleeping yukata and was in bed.

“I’ll close my eyes now so you can get dressed.”

I thanked him.

I also had anxiety about getting dressed. Sly while not out as often now, usually came out for dressing and showering as he didn’t want me to see my body. But, he was asleep now so I had to do it.

I quickly undid my belt and dropped my trousers. Not looking down.

Put on my pyjama bottoms. Not looking down.

Pulled off my jacket and headphones.

Now came the worst bit. It was very hard to change my top without looking down so I closed my eyes and pulled off my top and quickly put a shirt on.

“Okay. I’m done”

My heart was hammering.

I hated to admit it but I missed Sly and I felt useless without him. I can’t even get changed without almost having a panic attack.

I got into bed and found that I missed Sei’s comforting presence. I had a stuffed toy of a dog that I had had ever since I was younger and I held it close. Imagining it to be real to help me sleep.

It took me about an hour to fall asleep.


	3. First day of class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at the new school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite explicit and contains sexual language and a sex scene. I have never actually written a sex scene before so I hope it's okay
> 
> Sly and Aoba are going to speak in his head a lot [ ] represents Sly's speech and { } represents Aoba's

“We just want to play a little game with both of you. First one to cum gets a punishment and the other gets a reward. We’re not going to interfere so you two must play with each other. Isn’t that fun?”

“Sei and I will never do that!”

“Hmm Sei doesn’t seem to mind.”

“Aoba, I’m going to help you. I won’t let you get punished.”

“Sei, don’t! Sei! Stop-!”

I bolted up in bed and ran to the rubbish bin and threw up.

It was not the first time I had a flashback but they happen very rarely. They usually happen when Sly got distracted because of his anger. Like when it was announced that Trip had escaped.

They were always horrifying.

I couldn’t believe that Sei and I-

I threw up again.

I felt a soothing hand, rubbing my back.

“Aoba, are you alright?”

Koujaku’s voice sounded deeply concerned

“Yeah, I must have eaten something bad yesterday.” I lied trying to cover up my tears

Koujaku probably knew I was lying but didn’t push it.

“Should I get someone? A teacher? Sei?”

“No!” I said, louder than I had liked. Given the flashback had involved a teacher and Sei I didn’t really want to see either of them at the minute.

“Can-can I sleep with you?” I asked but quickly backtracked “Sorry, I know that’s weird. Forget-”

“Sure. Come on”

After making sure I had rinsed my mouth out in our bedroom sink, Koujaku pulled me into his bed and into a hug.

I hugged him tightly. Holding back my tears.

His warmth was very comforting.

[Aoba. I’m sorry. That was one of the things I didn’t want you to see the most.]

{It’s not your fault Sly. You’re not the one who did this. Can you- can you do school tomorrow? I know you haven’t been in charge that long for a while but I don’t know if I can do it}

[Sure. I’m not as studious as you but I’ll do my best. Do you want me to be me or pretend to be you?]

{I don’t really want anyone to know it’s not me, even if Tae and Sei will know immediately}

[Got it. Now sleep. This hunk has pretty comfortable arms]

I chuckled and fell asleep. Relieved in knowing that I wouldn’t be in charge when I woke.

**Sly’s pov**

I woke up in Aoba’s body and quietly extracted myself from the hot guy’s arms. If I was gonna pretend to be Aoba today I should probably remember his name. Kousetsu maybe?

I blocked Aoba while I changed, even though he was asleep and it didn't matter too much. I couldn't risk it. I glanced down at the scars and burn marks on Aoba’s legs, crotch, stomach and breast. God those two were fucking sick.

I changed into the gym kit. I put on a jacket as well as no-one needed to see his arms. I know Aoba was hot as fuck and kinda wanted to get laid soon but I knew he’d be semi-conscious today and didn’t want to risk him seeing it and having another meltdown.

Once I was done changing, I unblocked him as I knew he hated the darkness when that happened.

{Why do you always wake up so early Sly?} Aoba's groggy voice surfaced 

[Used to slipping out after nights I guess] I joked

{Slyyy. Please don’t hook up with anyone here} Aoba begged me in his semi-conscious state.

[Only if they’re not as hot as Red] I agreed 

{His name is Koujaku!} Aoba sighed

[Oh, fuck yeah, that’s the one] I quickly wrote it down on a piece of paper and stuck it in my pocket.

{Pleaase don’t forget anyone’s name today Sly} Aoba pleaded

[Yeah, yeah] 

I knew I wouldn't, it wouldn't be much of a defense mechanism if I made it easy for people to tell I wasn't Aoba.

I decided to go out for a run and found the gas mask kid that Aoba kept running into. He was carrying things around and seemed to be single-handedly maintaining the sports grounds. 

Even though his entire body was covered top to bottom I could see the outline of his dick which looked pretty big and his bulging muscles under his coat.

Fuck that was hot

{Slyyy!}

[I’m not gonna bang him just because he’s strong. The gas mask thing is a bit of a turn off]

I got closer and heard him singing as he painted the lines on the track and shined different balls.

I was about to make an innuendo when I remember I was supposed to be Aoba.

“Hi! I’m Aoba. I was just wondering if I was allowed to use the track to do some jogging?”

I cringed. God, I sounded so pathetic

{You sounded just like me!}

[Exactly, Blue]

In my head I could tell Blue was pouting.

“Master!”

The weird boy looked at me and flowers seemed to appear next to him and I knew he was smiling even though I couldn’t see his face.

“Wha- I mean, Um…why are you calling me that?”

“Master helped me so now I will always help Master!”

This kid was fucking psycho

{He seems sweet Sly!}

[Bet he’s fucking kinky as shit in bed]

{Sly!}

“My name’s Aoba and I’d preferred if you called me by that…especially if there are others around”

The boy seemed to droop but nodded “Then you’ll be Aoba-san!”

I guess that’s better.

“Okay, I guess that’s okay. So, am I allowed to run here?”

“Absolutely! You can use the field from 6:00AM to 11:30PM! I am allowed to come a little earlier though so I can help out”

{We should help him!}

[Like fuck we should!]

{It’s what I would do}

[Well, I’m not you and he doesn’t fucking know us yet so he wouldn’t know the difference]

“Thanks, uh…sorry, I didn’t get your name?”

“I’m Clear!” The boy said happily. He finished the last volleyball and moved onto the basketballs.

“Well, I’m going to have a run now so good luck with your work, Clear!”

“Thank you Master!” Clear stood and bowed to me

I might have to reconsider saying I wouldn’t bang anyone

{Slyy!}

After I finished my run, I went back, showered and blocked Aoba again as I changed from my sports kit to my school uniform. As I finished Koujaku woke up

“Are you feeling better Aoba?”

“A lot better. Thanks so much for everything Koujaku. I might go and see if Sei’s okay so I’ll see you in class” I was very good at my Aoba impression.

Koujaku nodded as I left.

{So, Sei remembers all of that?}

[I’m not fucking discussing it with you Aoba. If you think about it more, you’ll remember more.]

{...You really do care about me} Aoba said softly after a moment's silence.

[Yeah, yeah. Shut up]

I arrived at Sei’s room and knocked. Sei opened it and immediately hugged me.

“Thank god it’s you Sly.”

{Do what you have to do}

[Sorry Aoba. I fucking hate putting you in the dark]

I blocked Aoba and hugged Sei.

“What happened?”

“I completely forgot I wouldn’t be allowed to wear the girl’s school uniform. I wasn’t really thinking about it until I went to get changed this morning. I can’t do it. I just think about  _ that _ and I…”

Would any of us every be free of what those fucking pricks did to us?

“Hey, what about if you wear one of your skirts over the school trousers. Would that work?” I ask, god I was so weak when it came to our older brother. I wanted to protect him as much as Aoba but I could never do enough

“Do you think I’ll look feminine enough?” Sei rubbed his fingers on his shirt.

“You look like a pretty fucking hot girl, don’t worry” I grinned

Sei giggled.

I went in, glaring at Sei’s roommate who quickly did the top button of his shirt up, covering the tattoo. Sei tapped my arm to reprimand me but there wasn't much bite behind it.

I helped choose a skirt that would go well with the school trousers and helped him do his hair.

Then I turned to whatever his name was “Oi, you, leave”

The guy grabbed his bag and bolted.

“Sly, he’s not that bad.”

“I don’t give a fuck. I need to talk to you alone.” I made sure my voice sounded serious

Sei looked at me worriedly

“I was kinda mad after yesterday and wasn’t doing my job properly so Aoba had a pretty bad flashback yesterday which is why I’m leading today”

Sei took my hand “You do so much for him, don’t beat yourself up. What was it?”

I didn’t want to look at him when I said it. This was all my fault. I knew Aoba had difficult feelings towards Sei now and that was all my fault.

“It was the first time you and he touched each other. I cut it off right after you started but he saw enough. I’m so sorry Sei”

I heard Sei gasp and saw his hand clench into a fit but he released it. Despite how terrible everything else got, the knifeplay, the bondage or the torture the times with Sei are the memories I hated most. 

“How is he taking it? Does he ever want to see me again?” I looked up at him. He had such sad eyes.

I patted his head and gave him a brief hug.

“Of course, he does! We both know it wasn’t your fault. I just thought you should know. He threw up quite a bit and had to sleep with his roommate"

“Already?” Oh whoops, Sei thought we had sex.

“No, like actually sleep. I wouldn’t do that after a flashback like that.”

“Sorry Sly, I know of course you wouldn’t. At least it was the first time we had sex. I still have nightmares basically every night about that” Sei put on a brave face but I knew he wanted to cry

I hugged him properly this time.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop it. I'm so sorry."

Sei patted my head

"I don't blame you at all Sly. We both know who is to blame."

We hugged for a bit longer then I pulled away a bit. 

“Sorry we can’t sleep together anymore. Were you okay last night?” I asked, worry laced into my voice.

“Yeah. The bear was a great help but I had to take some medication as well...” Sei looked down as if this was a weakness.

"You don't need to feel bad for that Sei. You're allowed to not be strong with me"

A bell started to ring

“Oh shit, we should probably get to class.” I said and then tried to make myself look as Aoba as possible. Fixing my posture and redoing my hair

Sei laughed “You’re so serious”

“Defense mechanism. Anyway, let’s get to class.”

Once I arrived in class with Sei I unblocked Aoba. Who seemed to have fallen asleep. Well, he needed it.

I noticed Sei’s roommate, our roommate, Ren and the weird white-haired boy weren’t in our class.

A boy sat at the back on his phone. He had piercings everywhere that it made me curious where else-

No, now is not the time.

The other boy that caught my eye was sat in the other corner. He looked to be about 6’2 and had muscles for days but looked slightly intimidating. He glared at me when he saw me looking.

I gave my best Aoba smile and sat in the middle with Sei.

“Aoba smiles a little more with his eyes” Sei whispered.

I tried to fix it.

After the first four classes I had learnt that hot-tall was mute and didn’t talk. Piercings was really fucking rude and loved sexual innuendos and our teachers seemed to be way too nice about how weird all of the fucking kids were.

The piercing kid seemed interesting so at lunch I steered Sei so we sat with him.

“Please don’t try to have sex with him immediately Sly” Sei whispered in my ear

“Whatever” I whispered back

I was really craving sex after I hadn’t had it for more than a week but I guess today was not the best day.

{Can’t you use your toys or something Sly? I get it’s an addiction but shouldn’t you try and stop?}

[How the fuck do you think I made it to a week?]

“Hello! You’re Noiz, right? I’m Aoba” I sat down

“This is my brother Sei”

Noiz looked up as we sat down

“You have a nice ass.” He said as he stared at me

Fuck, he would be such an easy lay.

{Sly!}

[I said I wouldn’t do it today! Jeez]

I pretended to blush like Aoba would “Oh uh…”

Noiz laughed “I like you. You ever play a phone game called Rhyme?”

“No. What’s it like?” I asked, doing my best to sound interested

Noiz explained about the dumbass game and gave it to me to try. It was a pretty simple mechanic and I beat his high score quite easily.

“Oh, I think I’ve got it! This is the high score, right? I’ve never really played any phone games before”

Noiz looked at his phone in disbelief “How the fuck did you do that? I'm ranking 1st in the world! Get the game on your phone. I need to beat you!”

“Uh, I don’t play phone games very much”

“I need to beat you, you piece of shit!”

A teacher came over to our table “Noiz, no shouting!”

Noiz glared at me and left.

Well, now it would probably be an angry fuck if we ever got to it.

{Can you not think with you dick for a whole 5 seconds?}

I grinned a little. At least it had taken Aoba's mind off the dream. 

After school I got some of my things, locked the room and indulged myself for a while before cleaning myself off and changing into sports gear to go running again.

I knew this wasn't enough though. I knew Aoba hated it but I would have to sleep with someone soon.

{If you really have to then do it Sly. I'll be okay. I'm sorry for being selfish. This is your body too and you should be able to use it}

[...thanks Blue. I'll block you if it happens]

{That's all I'll ask for}

I then opened the door to see Red.

“Oh Aoba!” He blushed crimson, he had definitely heard me.

{He’s going to think that was me masturbating Sly! Why are you so loud?}

“I’m sorry Koujaku! Sly kinda, wanted some time alone”

[There, fucking threw myself under the bus for you]

{Thanks, Sly}

Why was this dork so fucking sincere.

“Oh right… Can I come in now?”

“Yeah, I was actually just about to go for a run if you want to join me?”

“I’m actually cutting some girls’ hair so I have to decline sorry.”

“You’ll have to tell me about that sometime. I kinda gotta go now because I promised I’d meet up with Clear. Bye!”

[You can fucking listen to him talk about his girly hobbies]

{That was a good excuse}

[Yeah, whatever]

I arrived at the field and found Clear doing more work.

God, did this boy ever rest?

“Clear! You’re still helping out?”

“Master!”

[Not gonna lie that would be hot in bed]

{Sly!}

“Please call me Aoba”

He nodded sheepishly “Sorry, Aoba-san”

“Can I help you?”

Clear looked reverently at me. How was he so cute with no visible face?

{You admitted he was cute not hot}

[Yeah, fucking sue me]

I helped Clear for about two hours before he packed everything away. He chatted nonstop about the most mundane things. It was strange usually I found this fucking irritating but I didn't mind listening to Clear talk. Like Ren, his voice was very calming.

"Shall we go then?”

“Go? Uhh to what?” I asked, confused

“Did they not tell you? We have group therapy sessions to help everyone! Let’s go” Clear grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him.

[Uh no they fucking didn’t?? Aoba, will you be okay?]

{I trust you to block me if there’s anything I should know}

[Okay, sure]

I arrived in a warm room with pastel colours and calming music playing. This was fucking bullshit but I still had to be Aoba so what the fuck ever.

But Jesus that Clear was strong. He pulled me around like I was weightless.

I tried to physically stop myself from getting turned on.

In the room were Red, Sei, Sei’s roommate, piercings, Ren and tall hunk.

{Please learn their names Sly! Please!}

A kindly looking man sat down and beckoned for us to sit around in a circle. To my surprise even the hunk and piercings joined. I smiled and sat next to Sei. I would be damned if he didn’t have a hand to hold through this.

“I thought it would be best for everyone to talk about their mental health conditions first as we have some new faces so we can all carry on the best that we can and make sure we’re respecting each other.”

[Can I say I’m not you here?]

{That might be best. You’ll probably be at these most}

After given the okay I slumped in my chair and muzzed my hair a bit.

Clear was first and he smiled with the mask at everyone. He waved around at all of us.

“Hi! I’m Clear! I am a compulsive helper which means I am slightly addicted to helping others and I have catoptrophobia which means I’m afraid of my reflection which is why I wear this mask. So, I don’t see myself. It’s nice to meet all of you! Or see you again!”

Okay, even I had to admit he was kinda adorable.

“Thank you Clear. Next” He pointed at the tall one.

“Mink”

Clear clapped his hands “Wow Mink! Well done! I haven’t heard you say anything for months!”

Mink began signing and Clear interpreted “He said that he is selectively mute and has anger management problems!”

Mink nodded and looked less grumpily at Clear who looked delighted at this.

Ren then spoke up. He smiled kindly at everyone. He was very calming.

“I am known as Ren. I used to believe that I was part dog and I am currently learning human emotions and mannerisms. And trying to unlearn my more animalistic habits. I also believe I, similarly to Clear, have a compulsive need to help and please people."

Next it was piercings. He glared at me.

“I’m Noiz. I have congenital analgesia. So, I can’t feel pain. Moving on”

“Noiz also does have some other reasons but we will not push him to say further for the moment. Koujaku?”

“I’m Koujaku. I have a split personality but it is incredibly violent and I manage it with medication. I also have anxiety and a smoking addiction" Koujaku grinned at me

“I’m next then.” Sei’s roommate spoke and I glared at him and he cowered away.

“Aoba, please do not glare. We try to create a safe environment here” I was chided by the teacher

“I’m not Aoba but we’ll get to that in a sec”

{Why do you hate Mizuki so much?}

[I’m blocking you now]

{Okay} Aoba sounded a bit sad but still like he trusted me.

I would never tell him but that meant a lot to me.

“I-I’m Mizuki.” He shifted closer to Koujaku. “I have ptsd and drug withdrawal as well as slight amnesia.”

All eyes then turned to Sei and I squeezed his hand.

“I’m Sei. I have severe depression and anaemia and ptsd.”

Then it was my turn

“Well, guess I’m up. Okay I’m not fucking Aoba. I’m Sly. Aoba’s split personality. He is pretty much fine because of me but has amnesia because he doesn’t remember much of what happened. And it will stay that way. I will come to these sessions and none of you and gonna fucking talk to him about it. As for me basically the only other thing is that I’m a sex addict. And that is enough fucking information”

I wink at Noiz who grins back.

“Well, Sly. If you are going to be at these more, I would ask that you turn down the flirting and use less rude language.”

“Oh, come on, I only fucking winked at him.” This teacher was fucking dumb

“And Sei’s hand?” Did he not fucking know we were brothers?

Sei quickly dropped my hand and covered his face.

“Okay. While we’re on the topic of stuff wrong. Do not fucking mention a couple of things because they set Sei off. Firstly, anything romantic or else happening between us. We are brothers and we would like to keep it that way. Secondly, the names Trip and Virus. Thirdly, a group called morphine. And lastly, his looks. If anyone says any of these things I will be meeting you one on one"

I glowered at the teacher because he should have known we were brothers. I then ignored everyone else and started breathing with Sei to get him through his panic attack. Ren also came over to help. I knew he liked comfort so I held one of his hands again, Ren taking the other, and put my hand on his shoulder. until he calmed down. Ren also began speaking calmly to Sei. After a few minutes he calmed down again. Ren returned to his seat I then turned back and kept my hand on his. He leant his head on my shoulder.

“I am very sorry Sly and Sei for any misunderstanding. I will make sure it will never happen again.” The man looked very apologetic

“It better fucking not.”

After the session the teacher came to apologise to us again and I waved him off. Sei decided to go back to his room with Ren, who I trusted with him.

Noiz then came up to me.

“Is anything gonna happen between us or are you just playing?”

Well, Aoba was still blocked and I hadn’t had sex for ages so why the fuck not. He had given me his okay earlier after all.

“I’m not a feelings guy. Quick fuck and that’s all?”

“We’re on the same page.” Noiz agreed and pulled me along to a room under a stairwell in part of the school which was empty and lockable.

“Everyone’s heading back to dorms after the session now so we have privacy.”

I nodded then quickly sunk down onto the floor, undoing his belt.

“Don’t waste any time, do you? You a top or a bottom?”

“Bit of both. But I love sucking cock”

I finally pulled Noiz’s erection free from his trousers and started licking the slit at the end and if the noises were anything to go by, I was doing the right thing.

“I like it hard by the way so I don’t mind if you wanna face fuck me or something.”

Noiz’s hand was immediately in my hair and pushing my head down.

This I could work with.

I felt a slight burning sensation in the back of my throat and his dick was forced down my throat and I felt myself get a little harder.

He wasn’t the biggest I’d ever had so I could manage fine.

He continued to push my head down a few times as I used my tongue to lick along his length.

“Can we go all the way?”

I thought about it. I didn’t really want Aoba to have a sore ass tomorrow.

“Not this time but you can finger me if you want”

Noiz pulls down my trousers and underwear and slicks his finger up as he begins to insert it into me.

Fuck it felt so good. So much better than all the toys.

I leant down again to continue on his dick as I pushed my ass up higher to give him easier access.

Now that his dick wasn’t being rammed down my throat, I had time to properly play with the piercings running through it and I used my teeth to run down his length, not scared of hurting him and tugged on the piercings with my mouth.

He had moved from one to two fingers and was scissoring me as I heard his breathing get faster and I could tell he was going to come. He tried to pull my mouth off of him but I was fine with swallowing so I merely sped up my pace and felt liquid shoot into my mouth. I swallowed all of it and stood up.

“I still haven’t come yet so you can use your hand to finish me off.”

He put his already lubed up hand around my length and jacked me off until I came into his hand

“Thanks. Aoba, in his mind, has never had sex before so please don’t ever try to do anything with him if you wanna do this again. Make sure it's me first."

“Sure”

Noiz threw me some tissues and I cleaned myself up and then zipped up my pants and walked back to the dorms.

I hoped Aoba wouldn’t notice his mouth being slightly sore.

I’d make sure to brush my teeth a lot tonight as well.

When I got back, I showered, brushed my teeth and then pushed Aoba to the front.

Fuck I was tired. I hadn’t fronted that long since them.

I quickly fell asleep

**Aoba’s pov**

When I returned to my body, I saw my uniform from today in laundry and my throat and mouth felt a little sore.

{Sly! Did you have sex?}

I had no reply

{Sly!}


	4. Sly and Aoba chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sly and Aoba are going to speak in his head a lot [ ] represents Sly's speech and { } represents Aoba's

It wasn’t hard to figure out that Sly had had sex with Noiz as I don’t think anyone else would have jumped into bed with him. He didn’t resurface for a few days as he seemed to be super exhausted from his full day out.

I was deemed as not needing the therapy while Sly was asleep so I didn’t go and instead did my homework in advance and read up on all the topics we would be studying.

After a few days I heard him.

[God, you’re such a fucking nerd]

{Sly!}

[Sorry about that, I promise I’ll not be away that long if you need me for a full day again. I had some thinking to do]

{Are you okay?}

[Aoba. Are you uncomfortable with me having sex in your body? I know before you said it was okay but I think we need to discuss it properly]

I thought about it. For a long time, I think I was but not anymore

{No. Like I said before, it’s your body too and you should be able to do what you like. As long as you block me}

[What if you like someone and I go off and have sex with someone else]

{Firstly, I don’t think you’d do that unless you knew it would be okay. And secondly, anyone who is gonna date me will know about you can know you are a different person and you may not want to be with them}

[You’re such a fucking great guy Aoba]

{Thanks Sly}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to dive the most into Aoba/Clear rather than any of the other relationships but they are all still happening.


	5. Koujaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku's chapter - These chapters about each chaaracter are happening simultaneously in the story

A few weeks after my eventful first few days I was awoken by a shout.

I sat up and saw Koujaku rolling around in his sleep groaning like a wounded animal. He was gripping his hands tightly and they were bleeding. I quickly moved over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Koujaku, wake up" he shot awake and bumped his head against mine.

For a second his eyes seemed animalistic and he looked like he was about to strike me before that quickly receded

"Aoba, I'm really sorry." Koujaku apologised and looked at his hand, slightly in fear, and saw the blood. 

"Oh that must be why you woke me, I'm sorry for worrying you." Koujaku got out some bandages from his draws and bound his hands up after cleaning the blood away and sterilising the cuts with a first aid kit he also kept in there.

"Are you okay Koujaku?" Aoba asked, worried for his friend

"I will be don't worry, just a flashback. I forgot to take my medication yesterday."

Koujaku reached for his pill bottle but when he opened it, there was nothing inside." 

Koujaku's eyes went wide and he jumped out of bed and searched his draws.

"Oh god. I forgot to collect my repeat prescription."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Koujaku, you can go get it tomorrow." Aoba said trying to support his friend.

"It won't be. I need a very specific prescription and it takes them days to get it ready. I thought I had enough pills left though."

Aoba rubbed his back but Koujaku pushed him away 

"Don't touch me! I might hurt you. I need to leave school until I can get more pills."

Aoba didn't touch Koujaku but tried to look him in the eyes "I don't think you need to shut away your other personality. If you talk to him then I'm sure you can live in harmo-"

Koujaku cut him off "I can't Aoba. Sly and you are completely different to that thing and me. I mean, how many people has Sly killed?"

Koujaku's eyes widened "Shit. I-I didn't mean to say that."

Aoba's eyes widened at what Koujaku had revealed but took a deep breath "Well if you're here then there has to be more to it."

"I'm only allowed to be out of a mental institute as long as I'm taking my medication so I'll have to go back there while I don't have any. And I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Please don't say anything Aoba, please" 

Aoba shook his head "I-I won't, of course I won't. If you're allowed to be here then you're not a threat Koujaku. Besides you're my friend." 

Koujaku smiled but didn't touch Aoba "Thank you Aoba, that means a lot."

"One day, can you tell me what happened to you?" Aoba asked, a pleading note in his voice. 

Koujaku's voice caught in his throat "I- Alright. I think it would be good to tell someone, someday." 

Aoba smiled and Koujaku called the police emergency contact on his phone. He was taken away within the hour.

Aoba was saddened by the lack of a roommate. He had grown very attached to Koujaku, again. 

Ren and Sei were allowed to sleep in his room while Koujaku was away as Aoba was terrified of being alone and helpless in a room.

When Koujaku came back he was as normal and acted like nothing had happened. 

Until one day when he asked Aoba to go with him somewhere. 

It took a while to persuade Sly to allow Aoba to go out with Koujaku alone but he finally caved after an hour and Koujaku escorted Aoba out. They travelled for about an hour on a few different trains and eventually Koujaku brought him to a graveyard. 

Koujaku took Aoba's hand and led him to a grave that said 'Yuriko 20XX to 20XX'

Koujaku knelt down in front of the grave "Hi mum. I'm sorry I haven't come to see you in a while." 

Aoba also knelt down and took Koujaku's hand when Koujaku said that she was his mother.

"I'm still at school and it is helping me. I haven't hurt anyone in years. Aoba is also there now. I'm not too happy as to why but I'm so glad I have gotten a chance to see him again. When Ry- that man was with me Aoba was the only thing that kept me going. My first friend from school who had smiled at me and didn't care if I was the son of a rich guy" 

Aoba squeezed Koujaku's hand 

"I miss you mum. I think about you every day and what you would think about everything. I don't think you would have liked me taking medication. You would have said that I needed to accept every part of myself. I-I don't blame him from taking you from me anymore. He was trying to keep me safe but I hadn't made him to be someone who could recognise a difference between friend or foe. I wanted to come here because I spoke with the doctors and they will reduce my doses and see if I can control him. I don't want to live the rest of my life on medication and scared that I will hurt someone I care for. I owe it to you to live the best life I can after I took your life from you." 

Koujaku finished and got out some cleaning materials, flowers, incense and food. He arranged the food, flowers and incense then began to wipe to the grey marble grave which was dirty and covered in moss. As he did he began to talk.

"My mother was sold to my father as a concubine by her family who were struggling for money. My step-mother couldn't bear children so my father got himself a woman who could. After she had me he started to hurt her. A release from the anger he had from his work. I didn't notice when I was younger because I was at school with you most days and my father told her to hide it. Despite everything, she was so kind. She never let anything my father did affect her image of me and she loved me with all her heart. But one day I was pulled out of school because my father wanted me to learn how to manage the family business instead and he got me private tutors. That is when I noticed what was happening to my mother but when I tried to bring it up she stopped me. Saying that she was okay and he never hurt her too badly. Then when I was 10 my dad called a man-" 

Koujaku's voice cracked with fear and anger. Aoba, who had been all the while sitting and listening, stood up and stroked Koujaku's back as he tried to continue 

"You don't have to tell me everything if it's too painful Koujaku" Aoba said softly, he didn't want to cause Koujaku anymore pain.

Aoba then made Koujaku sit and he continued the cleaning. 

"I'll do this, so you can sit down" 

Koujaku was silent for a bit longer then started speaking again 

"I-I don't want to trigger you if I continue. Will you be okay?"

Aoba went still for a second

{Will I get triggered by anything Sly? I don't really know my own ones}

[If I'm doing my job correctly you shouldn't be triggered by anything as there should be an amnesia block]

{Thanks for everything Sly}

Sly went silent and Aoba spoke up "Sly says I shouldn't be triggered so you can continue"

Koujaku nodded and did so 

"My dad called a tattoo artist to come to our house and start working on me. It is tradition for the men in our family to be tattooed when we turn 10. But Ryuuhou was a terrible person. He loved watching me scream in pain and refused to use any painkillers as he cut into me. And he also… would touch me. I hated it and it was disgusting but I was so much smaller and weaker than him and so I couldn't fight him. I tried to tell my father but he didn't believe me and when I told my mother, he hurt her from trying to talk to him about it. So I had to allow Ryuuhou to do what he wanted to me. I thought myself an animal who was used by people and who hurt the only one who cared about me and so that is what I became. My split personality isn't human as that was how I saw myself. He is a beast who doesn't really understand humans and will bite anything that comes close. After Ryuuhou finished on me my father came to see my tattoo and when he touched it I blanked out. I know now that's an amnesia block and that the beast me took over but I didn't at the time. I blanked out and when I woke I was covered in blood and found myself standing over the bodies of my father, step-mother and my mother. I cried and cried and took me away. Through hypnosis they discovered what I had done and I was put in a mental institute due to my age and mental state at the time. When I was 12 I broke into the kitchen after a bad flashback and grabbed a knife and went to kill myself but I couldn't do it when I thought of you. I wanted to stay alive so that one day I could see you again. I spoke to the doctors about leaving and they said since I was so young as long as I took medication, went to therapy and showed signs of improvement they would allow me to go to school and would wipe my record. I agreed and was sent to this school as it has an impeccable record for rehabilitation of young people. And then this year, my wish came true and I finally got to meet you again Aoba." 

Koujaku finished talking and stood up and hugged Aoba tightly. Aoba also hugged him back, wiping away his tears with one hand. 

"Thank you for telling me all that Koujaku, I'm truly touched. It means a lot that you would share all this with me. I wish I could share something with you to return the favour but I don't really remember much"

Koujaku shook his head "You don't have to tell me anything. I chose to share this with you and you don't have to repay me with anything." 

Aoba had finished cleaning and they sat in silence for a while longer and then, without speaking and agreeing on anything, got up and the same time and returned back to the dorms in silence. 

But not a harsh silence, it was a comfortable silence that can only be shared with someone that you truly understand. That evening they had supper in their rooms and slept together in Koujaku's bed, Aoba hugging him close.


	6. Noiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz's chapter

Since their first time Sly and Noiz had sex together at least twice a week. But usually more. They escaped from their pasts and focused just the pleasure. 

Aoba also liked Noiz, sitting with him and talking to him at meals when most of the others at the school ignored him. 

One day Noiz spoke up and looked accordingly at Aoba "Look, what do you want from me? Do you want to sleep with me too?"

Aoba was confused and shook his head "What are you talking about? I don't want anything from you. Well I guess I wanna be your friend but that's it."

Noiz made a disbelieving noise in his throat "Didn't you hear me on the first day? I can't feel pain? I'm a monster, you should stay away from me" 

Noiz then got up and left, over the next few days he avoided Aoba and Sly until Aoba found him shaking with a letter crushed in his hand in the hall.

Aoba walked towards him and put his arm around him "Noiz? What's wrong?"

Noiz pushed him to the floor roughly "Get off me, don't touch me." 

Aoba winced in pain but stood up "Something is clearly wrong though. Can I help?" 

"No one wants to help me! You'll leave eventually" 

"I won't Noiz. If you want to, I'll be your friend forever."

Noiz scoffed but as he was still shaking Aoba didn't quite believe this is how he really felt. 

"Do you want to come back to my room now Noiz?" Aoba asked, reaching out his hand. 

"I'm not really in the mood for sex right now, thanks" 

Aoba sputtered "I wasn't- I meant to talk or something, so you can get out of the hall. Koujaku's gone right now so it's just me." 

"Whatever, fine" Noiz agreed and followed Aoba up to his room. 

Aoba cleared his area a little as Noiz sat on his bed. 

"So, what was in that letter?" Aoba asked as he sat next to Noiz

"Nothing important."

"Noiz. It clearly affected you. You don't have to tell me but please don't lie." 

"I don't care what it says."

"Noiz please stop lying"

"I'm not, I haven't even opened it." 

He showed it to Aoba and Aoba saw that he hadn't.

He turned it over and saw the address was written in a different language.

He was bad at reading the phonetic alphabet but could manage the name on top "Willhelm?"

Noiz flinched "That's my real name. I hate it though so don't call me that. The letter is from my parents. They don't know Japanese so the letter is in German"

"You're German?" Aoba asked in surprised. He did think Noiz didn't look fully Japanese with his blond hair and green eyes but Aoba had blue hair so who was he to judge natural hair colour. His Japanese sounded perfect so Aoba had just assumed he was Japanese.

"Yup. But I ran away to Japan and enrolled myself in this school and have been here since I was 13 so Japan is basically my home. Not that I know what a home actually is"

Aoba took his hand "What happened? Why did you come to Japan"

"It was the first flight out of the country I could get a ticket for at the airport" 

"You know what I mean Noiz. Why did you leave Germany?"

"Because it's a shitty place full of shitty people and I wanted out."

Aoba gave up. He knew Noiz wasn't telling him something but Aoba didn't want to force it so he just held his hand tightly

"Okay then, I won't push you to tell me"

Noiz looked surprised but looked away from Aoba 

"Give me the letter"

Aoba did so and Noiz opened it, his eyes scanned down the letter and his expression grew angrier and angrier until he turned it over and his anger seemed to dissipate. 

Aoba saw the name signed at the bottom of the other side was 'Theo'. 

"Do you want to talk about what it said?" Aoba asked gently stroking Noiz's back

Noiz pushed Aoba away "What do you want from me? Are you doing all this just to sleep with me? Stop asking me stuff!"

Aoba held up his hands in surrender "Okay, okay I will. And I don't want to sleep with you, why do you keep asking that? I just want to be your friend Noiz. I honestly like you"

"So, if I get close you won't get bothered?"

Aoba was so confused and not quite sure what was happening.

Noiz leant forward and kissed Aoba.

Aoba blushed scarlet as he had never been kissed before as himself and tried to avert his gaze.

Noiz threw the letter on the ground and jumped on Aoba, pushing him down on the bed

"Noiz stop! What are you doing?"

"I knew I was right. I know you want this Aoba, as much as you try to deny it"

He kissed Aoba forcefully and Aoba tried to push him off 

Noiz tried to pull his top off when Sly stepped forward and punched Noiz in the face. 

"Get the fuck off you creep. I told you not to touch Aoba. Aoba is not a fucking therapy doll so stop taking your anger out on him you brat. What is wrong with you?"

Noiz stopped and sat down "My parents locked me up when I was a child. I could never leave my room. To them I was an unfeeling monster. The only one nice to me was my brother Theo who would play with me through the bars in front of my door. Then when social services were called about our family when Theo let slip to a teacher at school that I was locked up, they took him away and I haven't seen him since. I was sent to family after family but it never worked because they all see me as a monster. My current family doesn't care I'm in Japan. They just pay for the school"

Sly let there be a short silence after Noiz finished but then raised an eyebrow

He blocked Aoba and started to speak 

"Is that it? I've been locked up naked in a box not big enough for me for a full day and then when I got out I was thrown in a freezing bath to clean me from pissing myself in the box. But you know, you don't see me trying to force sex on anyone or avoiding them for being nice to me. Stop using what happened to you as an excuse. Yeah it was pretty bad but just because bad shit happened to you, it doesn't mean you get to be a dick."

Noiz was shocked at Sly's words but he recognised the truth in them. No one had really spoken to him like that before

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry. Can you get Aoba, I wanna apologise" Noiz bowed his head

Sly regarded him then nodded "I'll be close so don't think you can fucking try anything" 

Sly pushed Aoba to the front but Aoba could practically feel Sly breathing for him he was so close

Noiz looks away from Aoba "I'm not going to say it again so listen closely. ...Sorry for just now, I wasn't thinking"

Aoba smiles and touches Noiz's hand again, his face calm "It's okay, I forgive you"

"I can try...being friends but if I mess up it's your fault because I've never had a friend before."

Aoba's smile didn't fade, he just nodded.


	7. Mink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink's chapter

A few days after his run in with Noiz and Koujaku had returned Mink came up to Aoba and held out his hand. Aoba was very confused but took his hand and was led to Mink and Clear's room.

Mink sat Aoba down and sat behind him then started braiding his hair. Aoba usually hated people touching his hair but Mink's hands were surprisingly gentle as the weaved through his hair. 

"This...was….is a tradition of my people" Mink said. This was the first time Aoba had heard him say anything except his name so he almost jumped.

"My tribe would decorate the head of warriors" Mink said as gently braided a part of his hair

Aoba was confused "But I'm not a warrior. I haven't fought anyone."

"You have fought battles. We all have. You and Sly have had much pain but you are here still. This is a battle" Mink's voice was rough from not being used for so long but it was low and calm and made Aoba relax in his arms.

"Can you tell me what happened to you Mink? Why are you here?" Aoba asked from Mink's arms. 

Mink took a breath and stopped his work for a second. When he continued he said "My family is gone. They were killed in front of me. Then I was brought to Japan. A lab, I spent 7 years there. I was rescued at 13 and brought here. I stopped speaking when I was taken. Clear has been helping me since I arrived. He is very kind" 

Mink's expression was harsh throughout what he was saying, pain rippled through his face as he recalled his family's death. However, when he mentioned Clear a peace seemed to rippled through him instead and his eyes were soft as they fell on the bed of the other occupant of the room.

They fell into silence until Mink finished Aoba's braid. He attached beads to the end and a feather of a cockatoo. The same one Mink had.

"You and the others are my new family. I still have problems with my anger but everyone has helped me. I wanted to thank you as well" Mink stroked Aoba's head and began to hum a tune and Aoba fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear's chapter

Aoba walked down the corridor after class and saw Clear walking happily around the pitch outside. He hadn't seen him for a while so he went outside to do just that. As he got closer he heard Clear singing something as he stretched his legs.

"Hi Clear." Aoba said, making his presence known.

Clear turned back and he seemed happy "Master!"

"It's Aoba, Clear" Aoba said but he had long since given up on actually getting Clear to call him that. 

Clear nodded

"Did you want something Master?" Clear asked, cocking his head to the side 

"I just thought I hadn't seen you for a while. Shall we walk together?" 

Clear was usually happy to do anything with anyone so Aoba became worried when Clear didn't agree immediately.

"Clear? Are you okay?" Aoba asked

Clear jumped slightly "Oh I'm fine Master! Sorry for worrying you. I don't think I'm up for anymore walking today, I'll just return to my room."

Clear said and started to walk away but then he collapsed on the ground.

"Clear!" Aoba shouted and tried to lift him up but he couldn't. He didn't want to leave Clear but he also wanted to fetch help. 

He decided he'd have to leave so he ran back to the dorms and ran into Mink and Clear's room.

"Mink! Clear collapsed outside!" Aoba told him and Mink ran back out with him. 

Aoba took him to where Clear was and Mink lifted Clear and took him back to their room.

"Clear hasn't been sleeping" Mink said as he lay Clear down on his bed. 

Mink stroked Clear's hair. He then whispered an apology to Clear and removed the gas mask.

Both paused in surprise. Clear was beautiful. He had perfect features, porcelain skin and two cute moles under his mouth. 

Mink got a cool cloth and put it on Clear's head as he slept. He then sat by Clear holding his hand. Clear seemed to relax at his presence. 

Aoba also stayed in the room, bringing homework there so he could stay with Mink and Clear. 

After a few hours Clear's eyes opened and both of them could see his pink irises as he blinked slowly.

He felt his face and began to panic "Where's my mask? Don't look at me!"

Aoba held it out to him "It's here but Clear, you're so beautiful."

Clear almost dropped the mask "I'm...beautiful? But I can't be. I have to wear this mask because I'm so ugly." 

"You are though Clear. You're so beautiful." Aoba said

Mink stroked his hair "You are"

Clear looked conflicted for a second but still put the gas mask back on. His entire body seemed to relax and within minutes he was asleep again.

Mink put his hand on Aoba's arm "I'll stay. You go to your room"

Aoba nodded and returned to his room, his head still filled with worries about Clear.

The next morning he woke up early and went out to the field but for the first time that year, Clear wasn't there. Aoba looked around for him, as if he could be hiding somewhere then headed for his room. Mink was awake, in almost the exact position Aoba had left him in the day before, sat by the bed stroking Clear's hair.

Aoba tiptoed in and tapped Mink on the shoulder "Have you slept at all?" 

Mink shook his head but still didn't move from his spot.

"Mink, Clear will worry if you run yourself ragged caring for him so let me sit here while you get a few hours." 

Mink finally gave in and was soon asleep in his bed. In his place Aoba sat in the chair next to Clear's bed and continued stroking his hair, seeing how much it calmed him. 

When it got to 7:30 Aoba decided to shake the two awake. He started with Mink who woke easily, he quickly slid out of bed and inquired as to Clear's health.

"He's the same but we should wake him up for school." 

Reluctantly Mink gently shook Clear's shoulder. "Clear, you have to wake up for school"

Clear shook awake and nodded. He got out of bed and changed quietly. His aura of happiness was completely gone and his movements were slow. 

"Clear, what's wrong?" Aoba asked softly, touching Clear's arm once he was changed.

Clear looked at Aoba and burst into tears, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his chest. The gas mask hurt a little but Aoba was far more worried about Clear.

"What is it Clear?" Aoba said, gently running his hand through Clear's hair.

"My grandfather is in the hospital and he doesn't have much time left. He's all I have, I don't want to be alone!" Clear got out through hiccupped sobs. 

"Mink can you tell the teachers we won't be coming to class today. I'll stay here and take care of Clear." Aoba said, hugging Clear to his chest. 

Mink looked a bit reluctant but nodded and headed out. Aoba helped Clear to his bed and lay back down with him. He hummed a lullaby to try and calm Clear and kept stroking his hair. 

After about an hour of nonstop crying Clear hiccupped himself to silence.

He held his arms around Aoba and started speaking. 

"My grandfather actually kidnapped me when I was younger." He started. His voice was quiet and muffled from the gas mask and his face being in Aoba's chest but he could hear every word.

"My father was a very bad man. He hurt me but my grandfather took me and kept me safe. Even despite me being ugly he still kept me and cared for me. He taught me singing and about his favourite animal, jellyfish. He was never very healthy so I always looked after him and cooked and cleaned. I-I don't know how I can live without him."

Aoba felt Sly wanting to talk to Clear so they switched and Aoba slunk into the darkness. 

"Everyone has to die Clear. At some point, it's hard and horrible but it's a fact of life. And if you don't have your grandfather, you have us. I was scared so many times when I was with them that I would wake up one day and Sei would be dead. Sei was all I had and I couldn't lose him. I can't say I exactly know how you are feeling since Sei is still here but I know that death is scary and it leaves this empty feeling in you like someone just stole your stomach and you feel like being happy would be an insult to them. But I know your grandfather loves you very much and I'm sure he's holding on for you. But oneday Clear, he will have to let go. But until that day, on that day and all the days after, I'll be there for you. So, you won't ever have to be alone" Sly finished speaking. 

He really cared about Clear. He reminded Sly of Aoba as a child and he was the only person except Sei who could make Sly smile. Really smile, not a fake one. He didn't want to think about what that meant. 

Clear took a deep breath and pushed Sly away a little then took off his gas mask. 

Sly had not been conscious for the previous day and so had not seen Clear's face yet. 

He breathed out in awe and cupped Clear's face.

"You're beautiful Clear" Sly kissed Clear's forehead incredibly gently and Clear hugged him again tightly, his crying beginning again and this time he cried himself to sleep.

A week later Aoba heard a knock on his door and opened it to see Clear in tears.

Aoba quickly grabbed his jacket as Sly had filled him in on their promise. 

"Do you need me to go with you?"

Clear nodded, unable to form words and Tae drove them to the hospital where she escorted them up to a room on the 3rd floor.

In the room an old man lay in bed. 

He was still alive but it was obvious he wasn't going to be for much longer.

Clear crossed the room and took his grandfather's hand.

"Grandfather. I'm here" He held the man's hand as tightly as he could

Aoba sat besides Clear and put a hand on his lap to comfort him.

Tae left the room to give them some space.

"Clear. I need to tell you something, before I go" His grandfather said, squeezing Clear's hand.

"You can't go! I need you! I can't be alone again" Clear cried out, tears making their way down his face.

"Clear, please. I need to tell you this, it's very important. I need to tell you before I can't anymore." His grandfather insisted, slightly louder

"I won't listen. You're going to get better and then you can tell me then" Clear stubbornly refused

Aoba let Sly come to the front and he spoke up "Clear, you don't want your grandfather to pass away and feel guilty for never listening to what he wanted to tell you. So just listen"

Finally Clear calmed down and nodded and held Sly's hand even more tightly.

"You know I took you from your father but you don't know why. Your father, my- my son, is a terrible man. He forced himself on beautiful women to have children that he deigned the epitome of beauty. If they weren't...he would kill them and their mothers to get rid of the evidence he had produced such offspring. You- you are not ugly. I gave you that mask to protect you so your father would not find you and I needed a reason to get you to continue to wear it. He disliked the moles you had on your chin and was going to kill you for that. While he was dealing with your mother I took you and ran away to somewhere he couldn't find me." 

Clear stayed silent the whole time his grandfather was speaking. Gripping Sly and Aoba's hand tightly, both being present. 

Clear seemed to gather his courage and in a quiet voice said "I'm angry at you. You could have told me so long ago but you didn't."

His grandfather looked forlorn "I do truly regret that Clear. I am sorry." 

Clear nodded "I forgive you. I love you and I don't want to be angry now."

The two stayed until he finally passed away. Aoba carried Clear, who couldn't stand for how hard he was crying, and Tae returned them to the school where Mink was anxiously waiting for them to return. 

Aoba walked in and laid him down on his bed but he wouldn't let Aoba go. Aoba then got into bed with Clear and hugged him tightly. Mink brought some food and sat by the bed holding Clear's hand which Clear had offered to him. Once Clear was feeling up to it he ate some of the food Mink had brought for him. They then pushed the beds together and all slept like that. Aoba and Mink with Clear in between them.


	9. Ren pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's chapter pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with chapter 9 and 10!

Ever since coming to the school Sly had been in control of the body a lot more. Even some days he got to sleep in the body which he hadn't done since before they were rescued. 

This wasn't always a good thing though. Sly felt vulnerable when asleep and would wake from the smallest noise or sensation. 

The worst thing was the dreams. Sly tried to repress and keep down his memories while he was awake but when he was asleep, he was at their mercy. During the night he would frequently wake up in a cold sweat, the feeling of two sets of hands on him.

One night it took him over two hours to fall asleep and when he did he was quickly awoken again by the sensation of a knife on his skin. It had just been in his dream but Sly couldn't settle again. 

His heart was racing at 100mph and he was shaking and shivering. The cuts all over his body seemed to ache. 

He didn't want to go to Sei as he needed all the sleep he could get due to his medical conditions and Sly always felt bad waking him up so he went to the only other person he thought he could go to, Ren.

He slipped out of his room and shuffled down the corridor and after some deliberation, opened the door quietly. 

"R-Ren" he hated how fucking pathetic he sounded. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his beating heart which was still pumping as fast as it could after his dream.

Ren sat up and motioned for Sly to go over to him. 

Sly got into Ren's bed and, as soon as he felt Sly shaking and his heart beating fast, Ren hugged Sly tightly. 

"What's wrong Sly?" Ren murmured quietly in his deep voice which instantly put Sly at ease. 

"I- It sounds fucking childish, but uh...I had a bad dream" 

Ren hugged him more tightly "It doesn't sound childish at all, I'm sure all of us have them at some point. Would you like to tell me about it?"

Sly shrugged "Don't remember much. It was dark and I felt a knife on my skin." 

"Ah, I dislike the darkness so that would be quite horrible for me. Do you also dislike the darkness?"

"I don't mind it I guess. Why do you dislike the dark? Aren't dogs meant to be able to see in the dark?"

Ren looked sad but his his face from Sly "I believe that is cats. And I do know now I am not a dog. The dark was my home for many years and I'm not fond of returning to it."

Sly didn't push, especially after interrupting Ren's sleep, and in Ren's warm and comforting arms he quickly fell asleep.

From then on, whenever Sly had a bad dream he went to Ren's room and quickly fell asleep with him. 

Then one day Sly was awoken by Ren who had pat him on the head. "Sly? Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I had quite a bad dream."

"Of course." Sly made room for Ren and pulled the boy, he now realised was shaking, into his embrace. 

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Maybe just a little. I prefer not to recall the past but look towards the future instead."

"It usually helps me to talk about my stuff with you."

"Then, I will give it a try. In my dream I was being beaten for making a mistake and speaking instead of barking. This was a common occurrence. Sometimes they used a shock collar but this time it was a riding crop. I then had to spend the night in my mother's room. I don't quite recall what happened after that"

Ren stopped shaking as he spoke and seemed to calm down slightly in Sly's arms. 

"That's horrible Ren. I'm sorry. I can truly say I understand what punishment like that feels like. But it's okay now. You don't have to pretend to be a dog to please anyone. You can just be you." 

Ren kissed Sly's cheek and licked his forehead. "Thank you."

They both soon fell asleep.

That week, at therapy, Sei decided to sit by Mizuki instead of Sly and so Sly sulkily went to sit with Ren, shooting Mizuki looks when Sei wasn't paying attention.

In the session they were discussing parental figures and the therapist who was leading the session was talking about it being normal to have mixed feelings on their parents. If they did anything bad you don't have to forgive them and it is a lie that children must love their parents no matter what. 

Ren already looked a bit shaken by the topic and stared down at his hands then suddenly the lights went out and Ren yelped loudly. 

Through the darkness, Sly could slightly make out the figure of Ren darting under the table and making himself as small as possible. 

Sly started to make his way over when the lights flickered back on. 

He creeped under the table and touched Ren's hand to gauge his reaction. Ren looked at him and growled slightly. 

“Ren?”

As soon as his name was said a mist seemed to dissipate from Ren's eyes and he got up quickly.

“I apologise for my shameful display, everyone.”

Sly touched Ren's shoulder comfortingly and Sly saw Ren physically stop himself from flinching so he quickly retracted his hand. 

“It's okay Ren, none of us mind. We all have something that spooks us.” Sly paused for a second, he was terrible at talking about himself and his past but he needed to. The others had trusted him and he need to trust them and help Ren

He led Ren back to his chair and smiled slightly at him “I am terrified of alcohol. It gives me temporary memory loss and Vir- those guys used to use it to make me forget I hated them and forget I'm not Aoba. Even the smell makes me want to run away and gives me panic attacks”

Sei spoke up next, smiling at Sly.

“I have many things that set me off. One is the zoo. Virus used to take me there and...well I'd rather not think about it but even seeing the sign or groups of children reminds me of that and I feint.”

“I hate keys. If I see anyone carrying keys it makes me want to punch them.” Noiz spoke up unexpectedly.

The others also chimed in with things that might seem normal but they can't stand and soon Ren was smiling again. He leant over and squeezed Sly's hand.

“Thank you” he mouthed. 

The next few days Ren looked like he was constantly pretending to be okay. Little things that didn't spook him before began to frighten him and he looked exhausted.

Sei, Sly and Aoba were seriously worried about him. He seemed like he was regressing to before he came to the school and so they decided to talk to Tae and see if she could take them on a trip for the weekend so that they could get away from the school. 

That weekend Aoba and Sei opened Ren's door to see Ren hiding under his covers and Noiz sat on the bed talking to him.

"I would never touch them, it wasn't me. Can I help in some way, to make you start being normal again."

"Hi Noiz! um...what's wrong with Ren?" Aoba asked

Noiz looked up at the two of them as they entered.

"Thank god you're here. I'm not great at comforting people. Someone stole all of Ren's clothes apart from the ones he was wearing when we were out yesterday."

The two looked incredibly shocked 

"Why would anyone here do that?" Sei asked, completely aghast.

"I dunno but it was really awful of them."

Sei stepped over and tapped the bump under the covers that was obviously Ren

"I have some clothes I'm not using because they're more masculine, I think we're about the same size. You can have those and then while we're out you can also get some more clothes." 

Ren's head popped out "I'm allowed clothes?" his voice was weak and full of fear and it broke Aoba's heart to hear Ren sound like that

Sei nodded and held out his hand towards Ren "Come on"

Ren took his hand and followed Sei to his room.

Aoba thanked Noiz and followed after them after stripping Ren's bed.

Ren was pretty dirty and it was obvious he had soiled himself in the bed. 

When he got to Sei's room he heard the shower going and saw Mizuki standing guard outside it while Sei went through his clothes looking for something suitable. He settled on an outfit and laid it out on the bed for Ren. He also threw away the clothes Ren had been wearing as they were rather disgusting. 

Aoba sat down and soon felt himself becoming weightless as Sly took charge. 

Sly looked at Mizuki "Did you take his clothes?"

Sei sighed exasperatedly

Mizuki shook his head quickly "No I would never!"

Sei tapped Sly "It happened during the day yesterday according to Noiz and Mizuki was with me the whole time. He hasn't done anything. "

Sly nodded reluctantly and they waited for the shower to stop.

Sei texted Tae to let her know what happened and as to why they were so late.

When the noise of the shower stopped, Sei tapped on the door and passed some clothes through without looking. 

Soon Ren came out of the shower room and looked very much refreshed. He smiled at the three of them.

They said goodbye to Mizuki and headed to the gates where Tae was waiting. 


	10. Ren pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's chapter pt 2

They had a nice quiet car ride to the shops where they helped Ren pick out some new clothes. It was obvious how happy he was and if he had a tail it would be wagging. He chose quite stylish outfits with the help of Sei. 

Also, behind his back Aoba and Tae picked up a Yukata for him too.

Tae paid for everything without a word. She understood how much this meant to Ren and in the car, Ren excitedly looked over his new clothes.

"I was never allowed clothes when I was younger and I've never been clothes shopping before, so thank you!" 

Aoba's heart hurt for his friend. He put his arms around him and leant on his shoulder. "Well, you're very precious to us Ren, and I'm happy we're here for you now" 

Sei leant against Ren as well and the three fell asleep together until the car came to a complete stop. 

Tae shook them awake. 

"We're here" 

The three got out of the car and Ren gasped in surprise. 

They were at a beautiful looking Ryokan with flowers surrounding it, a forest at the back and an attached onsen to the side. Ren hugged all three of them and thanked them earnestly. 

They went in and were shown to their rooms. 

Tae was in a normal room on her own whereas the three of them were in a special room with a private onsen,  as they couldn't go to the public one because of Aoba and Sei's scars and Ren's tattoos. 

Tae told them when they were leaving the next day then left them alone. 

They decided to go into the onsen first and so Sly swapped in and they got in the bath, after rinsing first. Sly tried his best to not look at Ren's abs, mostly unsuccessfully. 

"I have never been to an onsen before. my parents always told me that animals weren't allowed in so I had to stay at home."

"Your parents sound like dicks." Sly made a rude hand gesture

Ren laughed "I suppose they were,  though I might not phrase it like that . Usually while they were out I slept in my kennel in the basement and they'd lock the door and turn off all the lights."

Sei put a hand on his arm "So, that is why you hate the dark"

"It always sounded like there was something in the basement with me and I couldn't see anything because it was pitch black."

"The box was very much like that too so I know what you mean. A tiny play to stay that barely fits you in a dark room and no idea of what could be in there." Sly nodded in agreement with Sei. 

"I'll protect both of you so that will never happen again" 

Sei smiled and Sly blushed. 

"We will do the same for you Ren"

They relaxed in the onsen for a bit longer then left, changing into Yukata. Ren was so happy with his blue Yukata with firework patterns across it. 

As there was still so much time in the day they  decided to go for a short walk in the forest, taking into account Sei's stamina. 

The forest was absolutely beautiful. No other people nearby just the sounds of birds and other animals.

They had taken some food from the Ryokan and stepped a little off the path to sit down and eat. 

Sly swapped with Aoba so he could also enjoy the walk and the beautiful forest first hand. 

They didn't really talk. Just sat in silence and enjoyed the beauty of the deep green canopy dappled with sunlight that looked like thousands of tiny emeralds glinting in the light. 

After about an hour  and a half sat there  they got up again and decided to head back to the inn. 

That night they all snuggled up together and slept incredibly well. Ren unbothered by the darkness with the other two beside him. 

The next day they had a delicious breakfast and went to the onsen once more before returning to school. Ren was doing so much better than before they’d had the trip and it had obviously been very worth it. 

Tae had also bought a lock and key so Ren could lock his clothes up while he was out so they couldn’t be taken anymore. Sei and Aoba had pooled their money together to get a nightlight and a glow-in-the-dark phone case for Ren so he didn’t have to be in the dark anymore.

Ren burst into tears and gave his thanks again to all of them for helping him. He would not feel as lonely anymore


	11. Mizuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki's chapter (Mostly Sei and Sly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, Just wanted to get through it but I may revisit it again later at some point

**Sly’s pov**

The day after the trip with Sei and Ren I wanted to see him to chat about something so I went to his room and found him kissing that guy, Mizuki. I felt rage well up inside me. If Mizuki was working for Trip and Virus they could have just caught Sei again.

I threw Mizuki off Sei “What are you doing to him? Sei, what if this is Trip and Virus’s plan to get you back? He was part of their group”

Mizuki, seeing me, hid his face and ran out of the room.

Sei looked at me with a tired look on his face.

“Sly, please. I got to know Mizuki and I honestly like him. He is not part of morphine anymore. I know you are worried about me and I’m thankful but I’m not helpless or stupid and I can take care of myself. Mizuki is my boyfriend and we’ve been dating for nearly 2 weeks. He has been nothing but lovely. I didn’t tell you or Aoba bc I knew something like this would happen. Please can you be nicer to him, for me?”

I sighed I did want to protect Sei but I knew it would only anger him if I was rude to his boyfriend so I nodded “Okay, I’ll try.”

“He’s finally getting the tattoo off next weekend, then he will be free of Morphine.”

“I’m just...nervous. Weird things have been happening like Ren’s clothes being taken or Koujaku not having his medication. I’m worried that something will happen to me or worse, you next. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you or Aoba.”

Sei nodded and touched my arm comfortingly “I understand. But Ren’s clothes couldn’t have been Mizuki and Koujaku is his best friend. I appreciate your concern but I really don’t think it’s Mizuki doing anything”

What Sei was saying made sense, annoyingly. So, I agreed to lay off Mizuki. “But if he hurts you, they will never find the body”

Sei laughed “Yes, I have scouted out the best places to bury someone who crosses me”

I hugged Sei and stroked his hair. 

“You’re the best big bro”

Mizuki peaked back into the room and was about to run away again when Sei beckoned him in. 

“It’s okay Mizu. Sly has agreed to be nicer to you”

I nodded begrudgingly. “Yes, I’m sorry for being so suspicious of you but Sei is more dear to me than anything other than Aoba so I’m just looking out for him”

Mizuki smiled hesitantly “He is the greatest person I’ve ever met so I will do my best to look after him if you’re ever not there”

I walked forward and slapped him on the back “You’d better”

Over the next week I kept my promise and strove to be nicer to Sei’s boyfriend. And I went with them to watch Mizuki’s tattoo be removed which was rather cathartic for all of us.

I found out Mizuki was also into that game, Rhyme, Noiz had shown me and the three of us sometimes got together to play, with me utterly destroying them. 

Mizuki was not a bad guy, despite my initial misgivings. I almost felt bad about scaring him so much, almost. It had made doubly sure he knew to never hurt Sei. I hoped Mizuki and I could become even closer in the future as I wanted to be friends with the person Sei was dating. (Partly to make Sei happy, partly to keep tabs on Mizuki and partly because I had genuinely come to like him)


	12. Collecting the harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba gets his boyfriends (mostly)

**Aoba’s pov**

I was so happy getting to know more about the others.

They had all suffered so much but deserved love.

They were such great people and I had fallen in love with all five of them. Clear, Mink, Noiz, Koujaku and Ren.

It was not, as Sly so eloquently put it, just because I wanted a lot of dick, I knew I was very far from a virgin but I had never actively had sex before and didn’t know the first thing about it.

I liked them because they were amazing people who, despite everything, had turned out to be good. 

Mink always took care of me and Clear, making us food and braiding my hair occasionally. 

Clear was adorable and loved so deeply. I hadn’t had many people in my life care for me as much as he did. 

Ren was a constant comfort. With his calming presence or voice he always helped me, Sly and Sei whenever we were feeling tense.

Noiz had long since apologised for what he did and he made good on his apology. Learning to be my friend, he was rather adorable to watch.

And Koujaku. The kind guy who had also suffered so much who was the only link to before Sei and I were changed forever. I loved sitting with him and chatting about kindergarten. 

I liked all five of them and had no idea what to do.

I decided, after much deliberation, to tell them all what I felt and see how they would react. I started with what I felt like would be the easiest. Clear.

Clear was so kind and understanding that I was sure he would listen to me.

I walked to Clear and Mink’s room and knocked on the door.

Clear opened the door very quickly.

“Master! Please come in. I have tea, snacks.”

I smiled but held up my hand, deciding to ignore him calling me Master this time. 

“I need to say something Clear and I need you to not stop me.

Clear nodded seriously and was quiet.

"I like you Clear. Not just as a friend but also romantically. But, I also like Noiz, Koujaku, Mink and Ren in the same way. I'm not sure what to do and I'm not sure of what I want but I felt like I needed to tell you."

Clear took a deep breath and took his mask off.

"I want to show Aoba-san everything about me because I love you too. I don't care if you like the others as well. I don't mind sharing. As long as we all know or are all together"

I stared in wonder at Clear's face 

"Am I so ugly I repulse you? I know you said I wasn’t ugly before but…”

I realise I have been staring into his eyes for slightly too long.

"The opposite. You are so beautiful Clear"

I hugged Clear tightly and kissed his cheek.

Just then Mink walked into the room. 

Mink looked at us and was about to leave the room again, slight upset in his eyes. But I grabbed his arm in time and he looked at me.

"It's not just Clear, I like you, Noiz, Koujaku and Ren as well." 

I reached up and pulled down his face to kiss him.

He didn't pull away and kissed me back. 

"I like you too Aoba. And Clear." He smiled softly at the both of us when he said that.

[Two down, three to go. Go collect your harem]

{Please shut up}

I then went to see Ren. 

Ren was sat topless on his bed, looking over his homework. 

[Fucking damn, I always forget how hot he is]

He looked up when I came into the room. 

"Ren, I have something I need to tell you." 

He nodded as if telling me to go on.

"I have feelings for you. And Clear, Mink, Noiz and Koujaku and I think...I want to be with all of you if I can"

[Damn Aoba, didn't know you had it in you]

Ren smiled and got up from his bed and kissed me. 

I kissed him back. Putting my arms around his neck then after a moment we pulled apart.

"I don't mind sharing you Aoba. You are a wonderful person"

I decided to save Noiz for last as he wasn't much of a feelings guy.

I entered my own bedroom and found Koujaku kissing a girl from my class. An ugly emotion surfaced inside me and bubbled slightly. 

I knew Koujaku was a flirt but I didn't think he'd ever actually go for it. 

I knew we weren't dating and I had no right to be upset but the tiny bit of me that thought he might like me too had just been extinguished. 

"Sorry...I'll come back later."

I sprinted out of the room and I heard Koujaku calling my name.

[I knew he was a dick]

{You can shut up}

[Sorry]

I ran into Noiz who was walking back to his room and hugged him tightly. 

"Uhh, Aoba?" He seemed unsure of which I was

"Yeah it's me" 

"You alright?" Noiz asked, in a slightly caring tone.

"I just saw Koujaku kissing a girl."

"And you like him?" Noiz's voice wavered slightly.

"I do…." 

He crumpled a little at my words but I pushed his face back up to look at me.

"But it's not just him. I like him and you, and Ren and Clear and Mink."

Noiz kissed me like he'd done it a thousand times before, with such ease I momentarily forgot my problems. 

Until I heard a voice behind me. 

"What so you can kiss other people but when I do it you get mad. Isn't that a bit unfair, Aoba?"

I turned around to see Koujaku looking slightly disheveled, a little upset but mostly mad.

"I do like you Koujaku."

"Then wh-"

"But I also like Noiz, Clear, Mink and Ren. And if you'd have me, I want all of you." 

Koujaku stepped away a bit "I'm not great at sharing Aoba and I really like you. But only you. I don't know if I could deal with being with everyone."

My heart sank and I sadly looked at the floor.

"Please don't look like that Aoba. It breaks my heart to see you so sad."

I leant forward and kissed Koujaku desperately. Trying to convey my feelings. 

Koujaku kissed me back but pulled away. 

"I'm going to need some time to think about this"

I nodded and slackened my grip. He turned and left, leaving my arm hovering in the air as I watched him leave. 

"Fuck that was hot. You and the old man going at it." Noiz broke the silence with his comment

"We're all the same age Noiz" I sighed but laughed slightly. 

Later I asked all of them, bar Koujaku to meet me in our therapy room.

Clear was the first there.

"Master!"

Clear's face broke into a grin and he gave me a hug, kissing me on the cheek. 

[I still don't take back what I said about him probably being kinky as shit in bed]

{Now is really not the time, Sly}

Mink and Ren entered at the same time then Noiz came in last.

"Koujaku needs more time but you all have agreed to dating me at the same time." 

[Jesus, we're talking about dating not a business relationship. Lighten up]

Clear smiled angelically.

"Yay! I'm glad Master will be happy!"

Noiz snorted "Master? I didn't know you were into kinky stuff Aoba"

"I'm not! I think… but I can't stop him calling me that."

"So, you're all fine with this arrangement? I read when I was doing research that communication was key." 

Noiz snorted "You're such a nerd"

Clear hugged me "Master is so kind."

[If we're talking about communication, I wanna talk to them]

{Okay but please don't do anything weird}

I felt the familiar headache and then I was inside and Sly was out.

* * *

**Sly pov**

"Okay, I need to speak with you guys as well."

Clear didn't lose his smile. "Sly-san!"

I felt warmed by this, that at least Clear seemed to like me the same amount despite me being just a spare.

{Sly! I would never think that}

[Yeah, but it's true. You were the one here first. I'm just an add-on]

{You may have become part of me later but you are a proper part of me now Sly. Not a spare}

I willed myself to not emotional at Aoba's words and addressed the group again.

"You guys need to know that if you're dating Aoba. You're also dating me. I may come out and you won't get to spend time with Aoba. You'll be with me and I need to know you're okay with that"

They all nodded.

"Also, I have had sex with Noiz. 12 times. Nothing personal, he was just the easiest to get into bed for a quickie."

The others looked surprised but didn't look upset.

{12 times???}

[Yeah I know it was definitely more, I'm just sparing their feelings]

{It was more???}

[I need to talk about heavy stuff now so blocking you]

{Got it}

"I don't know when if ever i will let any of you have sex with Aoba."

This they did look a bit upset about.

"I do really like Sly-san but I love Master as well."

"We want to love you both equally."

"I will tell you all why. You've all told me your reasons for being here and so I'll tell you more about ours." 

I sat down and they all did the same.

"From what little I've said so far, you guys have probably gathered that we were raped by two guys called Trip and Virus"

Clear took my hand.

I didn't need the comfort but I didn't refuse his gesture.

"What you don't know is quite a lot of the rest. Trip and Virus were two of our middle school teachers who took a liking to Sei and me. They coerced us by pretending to love us, groomed us and made us move into their rooms. I didn't exist yet so I wasn't there to protect them from that stupid ass decision. And then for two years they physically and emotionally tortured us. They didn't let up on school days, weekends or even holidays. They raped us basically every day except when they made us for stuff with each other."

Ren had a hand to his mouth and looked like he was going to be sick. Clear looked like he was about to cry. Mink looked like normal but his eyes showed immense sorrow. Noiz seemed unsure of how to react. Disgust, horror, anger or grief. 

"During the course of the two years I manifested and was made to make sure Aoba did not remember what happened. I did also develop a sex addiction from those two fucking me every day but Aoba doesn't remember having sex even once."

I paused, that wasn't strictly true. He had seen two sexual flashbacks.

"Okay technically he does as he has seen two flashbacks that I couldn't stop him from seeing because I was too mad. And both were sexual but he doesn't remember much. If I let any of you touch him I'm worried he might remember more and it will break him. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. What those two did was inhumane, insane and utterly horrible."

I pulled up Aoba's shirt to show the scars from cuts, wax burns, whips and other so many other things I couldn't remember all of them.

Clear did start crying when he saw all of scars.

"Be careful with Aoba because no matter how much I like any of you he comes first and if you fuck up I will not allow you near him."

They all nodded

"And you are never to tell Aoba anything I tell you about the past. Under any circumstances."

They all nodded again and I unblocked Aoba.

"He can hear you all now so don't say anything stupid"

{Why is Clear crying?}

[You're not allowed to know]

Clear gave me a massive hug

"Hey, it's me not Aoba"

"I know. You deserve a hug too. You do so much for him and you had to bare through so much. You're a good person Sly-san"

I blushed for the first time ever when he said that.

Fuck this kid was too cute.

We decided to all have a sleepover in Clear's room and I switched with Aoba as we walked back.

* * *

**Aoba's pov**

I got back to the room with everyone and we pushed the two beds together and I quickly returned to my room to get my pyjamas and toothbrush and toothpaste. 

"Aoba?" Koujaku said, his voice slightly hoarse like he'd been crying.

I sat down on his bed "Koujaku I love you a lot but given your past and the fact that you only like me I do understand you wanting to be with only me."

"I love you so much Aoba, can you help me understand why it can't just be me?"

"I love you a lot too Koujaku but I also need the love of the others as well. Clear's care, Mink's softness, Ren's gentle words to help me and Noiz's wonder to help me experience some of a time in my life that I have lost. I don't think I can be complete with just one of you. I know it's selfish of me but I just love all of you."

Koujaku nodded "If-if I can't will we continue as we had been before?"

Aoba nodded "Of course we can."

"I'll think about it"

"I'm going to sleep in Clear's room tonight and possibly stay for the weekend as well. Please think while I'm away"

Koujaku nodded and turned to stare at the wall.

I went back and saw everyone changing and blushed when I saw how muscled they all were. 

I was a little afraid to change in front of them.

"Sly-san already showed us your chest but we can look away if it makes you more comfortable.

I nodded and they all turned around as I changed into my pyjamas. 

Once I was done I got into bed and so did all the others.

About ⅓ of the bed was taken up by Mink and we had to fill the rest. While it was a bit of a tight fit it was quite comfortable and I felt truly relaxed for the first time in a while as I quickly fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to see myself in a dark room with a four poster bed. On the wall there were leather implements and chains. 

On the bed were two men who I vaguely recognised as Trip and Virus.

"Fuck. No, no, no."

I heard Sly in my head. I felt as he tried to change my dream but it was sticking to this one.

"Aoba! I don't know what to do! I can't change the dream and I can't switch."

I realised the voice wasn't coming from in my head suddenly but next to me.

Sly had appeared. He looked just like me except for much paler skin and white hair.

Trip came towards me and used a knife to tear off my clothes.

"You're as beautiful as I remember Aoba. We miss you so much. And you will never be able to escape us."

I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't. I had no control over my body or anything in the dream. 

"Don't touch him you sick fucks. Take me instead" Sly bit out

"Why would we want you? You're so loud and disobedient whereas Aoba will do anything we say. Silently. And his body hasn't been used like yours has, whore."

Trip began to touch me and I couldn't move or say anything. I was completely helpless.

"-ba, Aoba. AOBA!"

I woke up to find myself shivering, tears in my eyes and my hands bleeding. 

All of the others looked at me worriedly. 

"Nightmare?" Ren asked as he put his arms around me and hugged me.

Clear got the first aid kit and an extra blanket and Noiz patted my arm as Mink started to bandage my hands.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be quiet for a second. I need to talk to Sly"

{You okay?}

[Can you worry about yourself for once in your life??]

{Sorry}

[I'm fine. I feel shit because I couldn't protect you] 

{The others woke me up before Trip could do anything}

[He still fucking touched you. If I ever find him.]

{I'm sure the police will find him soon}

"I'm back. We're both a bit shaken but are okay."

Clear took my hand. 

"Do you wanna tell us about it."

"Nothing much happened. These guys Trip and Virus-"

At those words everyone tensed.

"Yeah, I thought Sly told you. They were there and I couldn't move and Sly can usually manipulate my dreams or switch and block me but he couldn't. Trip used a knife to cut my clothes off then laughed at Sly when he said to take him instead and apparently I was a quiet, obedient virgin and so was much more desirable. He touched me with his hand then you all woke me up."

Clear and Noiz also hugged me and Mink looked murderous. 

Clear's phone lit up and he glanced at it then made a noise of alarm and turned it off.

"Is everything alright Clear?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes it's fine. Anyway, you shouldn't worry about me at the moment. 

I curled up with all of them and, with some apprehension fell asleep again.

I didn't remember any more of my dreams that night. 

* * *

**3rd person pov**

Once everyone had fallen asleep again. Clear slipped our out of the bed and looked at his phone. 

**Headline** ' _ Child rapist Virus escapes from jail and was believed to be aided by his comrade Trip _ '

Then underneath was a text from an unknown number 

'Hello Clear. How is Aoba these days? T&V'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls don't hate me :)


	13. The follow up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The follow up to the revelation from the end of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely the darkest chapter so far and some dark stuff is mentioned and first time Trip and Virus get to speak(ish) in the fic.

**3rd person pov**

Clear walked out of the room and texted back.

‘I don’t want to do this anymore. Please leave me alone

‘Oh, but you’ve done so well so far. You’ve been such a good puppet’

‘I really care about Aoba now! I don’t want to hurt him’

‘And you’re fine with whatever we do to your little brothers then.’

Clear turned white

‘No! Of course not! I just…’

‘We either have our doll back or we replace him with your brothers. Your choice.’

Clear whimpered and felt sick.

‘…fine. He had a nightmare about you two. Virus didn’t do anything. Trip cut off his clothes and touched him. Sly couldn’t control it for the first time. The drugs you told me to give him seem to be working. He has confessed to me and four other boys at our school and is currently dating me and three others’

‘Oh, you have done well. We’ll feed your brothers nicely this weekend. Have you all had sex yet?’

‘Sly says he won’t allow us to. But Sly has slept with one of the boys Noiz apparently 12 times’

‘Well, he was always a bit of a slut. But our Aoba is still pure?’

‘…yes’

‘Delete the texts now. Good work. We’ll be in touch again’

Clear deleted the messages and the news alert and sank down on the floor crying.

The next day the other four woke up to Clear compulsively cleaning the room. Used to him doing things like this they just smiled and ignored it.

Clear brought in smoothies that he had made for everyone and everyone drank.

Aoba smiled warmly “This is delicious Clear”

Clear looked at him and started crying.

The other four looked very confused.

“Clear are you alright? I said it was nice”

Clear averted his eyes “Yeah it’s just…grandpa taught me to make it so it reminds me of him”

Clear was secretly quite a good liar, simply pretending to be bad normally so no one would suspect him, so everyone believed him and all hugged him.

Clear gripped onto Aoba particularly strongly “I’m okay Clear. Don’t worry. That’s why your hugging me so tightly, right? Because of last night”

Clear nodded and gave a weak smile “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

They spent the day playing video games, Noiz and Aoba, making bracelets, Mink and Aoba, talking, Ren and Aoba, and cooking, Clear and Aoba.

Aoba felt truly happy with them all.

Koujaku later came in and said that he had thought everything through and he had realised that he didn’t mind being with everyone if it meant he could be with Aoba.

So, Koujaku joined their group.

After supper, Clear stayed back in the kitchen, saying he wanted to cook some more.

They all left him and he opened his phone.

‘Try to seduce him and see how he reacts. T&V’

‘I-I don’t know how to do that.’

‘I dunno, cook for him in nothing but an apron and see how he reacts’

‘Why do you want me to do this?’

‘Partly because it’s funny and partly because we want to see whether he would do anything’

‘…the other boy Aoba confessed to also joined our relationship’

‘I want their names’

‘That wasn’t part of our deal! I only tell you stuff about Aoba!’

‘You’re not in the position to argue with us’

Clear held back tears as he wrote ‘Koujaku, Noiz, Mink and Ren’

‘Thank you Clear. Have you given him his drugs today?’

‘Yes. I put them in a smoothie so he couldn’t taste it’

‘Good. Once Sly has gone, Aoba will be ready to come back to us’

‘If Sly disappears will Aoba regain all his memories?’

‘Yes, I should think so. And a good thing too or we would have to retrain our little slave’

‘Why are you only interested in Aoba and not Sei?’

‘Sei isn’t really our type. We mostly used him to control Aoba and it was fun to torture him a bit whilst doing that’

‘You’re sick’

‘Hmm, whatever you say. Anyway, delete the texts and go back to them. Keep close eyes on Aoba’

Clear did so and returned to the room where everyone was playing twister.

Clear put on a smile and went in.

“Can I join?”

* * *

**Aoba’s pov**

The next morning, I woke up from bed very hungry. Sly had been pretty quiet since the nightmare and I was a bit worried so didn’t eat much the day before. I decided to go to the kitchen so I slipped downstairs to get something to eat and found Clear humming whilst cooking in an apron and nothing else.

“C-Clear??”

I choked out. Completely astonished.

Clear turned around with a large smile on his face.

“Master! I made breakfast for Master because I saw he didn’t eat much yesterday”

“Clear…please put some clothes on for the love of god”

“Sorry! I thought it would be a nice domestic thing to do!”

I laughed. That was so like Clear.

“It’s okay. Just please put some clothes on”

Clear nodded and rushed back upstairs as I helped myself to the delicious breakfast he had prepared.

That evening was the worst evening of my life. I kept getting flashes of things like wax falling onto my stomach, a knife slashing my leg, having to wear a vibrating thing in my butt in class and stay silent.

I was seriously worried about Sly. He was usually so good at keeping these out of my head that I didn’t want to think about why suddenly I was remembering.

Throughout the day I was constantly trying to reach him but he wasn’t answering.

“Aoba, are you alright?” Ren asked me

Everyone looked very worried about me.

“Is this because we are rushing into a relationship? I mean that is the only thing that has changed” Koujaku said, stroking my hair to keep me calm.

“None of us have done anything so I don’t think it can be that.”

Suddenly I felt a weird sensation creeping up my body and I curled up in a ball.

“Aoba-san, what’s wrong?” Clear asked, sounding extremely worried.

“I don’t know I feel…hot and kinda weird”

Noiz cleared his throat “I feel awkward saying this but I think I know why you’re feeling like that.”

I looked at him

“Well Sly hasn’t been responding to you at all. And well, he’s a sex addict but what if he isn’t. What if it’s your body that’s addicted to sex and he’s just been dealing with it for you so you haven’t noticed.”

I covered my face in embarrassment. He was probably right. But I had no idea what to do. I had never felt like this and the few sexual memories I do have are not the best example.

“How do I make it stop? I don’t like feeling like this”

They all looked a bit awkward.

“I would offer to sleep with you but I’m pretty sure that would not be helpful right now.” Noiz said

I shook my head in agreement.

Koujaku was very red and said “Does…Sly have any uh…things?”

I nodded, equally red.

“But I don’t really know how to use them.”

“Why doesn’t someone go with you and just tell you what to do?” Ren offers “Not me, I have no idea what to do either”

Koujaku shook his head in embarrassment

Noiz shook his head too “I’ve had sex with you and I’m kinda horny so I don’t think it would turn out well if I was there.”

Mink also simply shook his head.

“Clear do you know how to use that stuff?” Noiz asked

He nodded “I mean yes but…”

I turned, completely red to Clear.

“Clear, could you help me?”

Clear nodded and followed me as we went to my room.

“I’m sorry I’m so pathetic” I said quietly

Clear shook his head frantically

“You’re not at all”

I got into my room and locked the door.

I took a deep breath and opened Sly’s bag.

There were way more things than I was expecting.

“Clear can you uh…help me?”

Clear nodded “How are you feeling? Empty, hot, turned on?”

“Kinda hot and empty.” This was officially the most embarrassing event in my life

Clear pulled out a weirdly shaped thing that looked a bit like a penis.

“Do you know what this is?”

“A fake penis?”

“Yeah it’s called a dildo”

“So, I put it in me…?”

Clear nodded “Would you like any help or do you wanna do it yourself?”

“I think I’ll do it by myself. Can you uh…not look please?”

Clear fished out some gel looking thing from the bag “You’ll also need this. It’s lube and it makes things go in more easily so it doesn’t hurt”

I nodded as Clear turned around.

I noticed he was on his phone. Well that’s good, hopefully he won’t be paying me any attention.

I wasn’t 100% sure about what to do but I think I vaguely remember having to use fingers to open my ass so I could put the dildo in.

I put lube in my fingers and nervously pushed one in. I didn’t feel any resistance like I expected to. I put a second in and felt a little bit of resistance but it was very faint. I mean this was my body and Sly had sex a lot so it’s not wholly surprising.

When I pushed a third in, I felt a lot more resistance so I started to move my fingers trying to loosen myself up.

I heard the sounds I was making a tried to stay quiet but I couldn’t. I could see Clear’s ears get a bit pink.

Once I felt I was loose enough I put lube on the dildo and pushed it in and immediately my vision went white.

“Please Trip-sensei! Stop! I don’t like this”

Trip was all the way into me and stroked my hair gently “It’s a sign of our love Aoba. We’re going to do this a lot from now on and we’ll always be together.

Sei was next to me in a similar predicament with Virus. I took his hand, crying.

“Please stop! It hurts.”

Sei quietly repeated the things I was saying.

Trip started rocking into me whispering dirty things that I didn’t want to hear in my ear.

“You’re so beautiful Aoba. With my cock buried in you. You look so lewd and tempting. You can’t blame me for wanting this. I’ll make you feel so good”

When I came to, I had cum and I was crying into my sheets. Clear hovered above me checking to see if I was okay.

“You seemed to go into a trance and you were saying their names. Did you have another flashback?”

I nodded “I think it was the first time we ever…did it”

Clear, ignoring my dirtied state, hugged me.

“I’m so sorry.”

I stroked his hair with my clean hand “It’s not your fault Clear. Could you possibly help me to the shower?”

Clear nodded and did so then brought me fresh clothes. When I got back to my room, I found it spotless.

“Clear, you really didn’t have to.”

Clear hugged me and smiled “I don’t mind. Shall we go back then?”

I nodded and we walked back together.

* * *

**3rd person pov** \- while Aoba was masturbating

‘Sly hasn’t been surfacing today and he was craving sex so Aoba is masturbating at the moment’

‘Record it and send us pictures’

‘I’m sure he will notice if I did that!’

‘Fine, just record it’

Clear reluctantly started recording Aoba’s moaning and panting.

‘So, Sly hasn’t been surfacing. That drug is working even better than I had hoped. Has he mentioned us at all?’

‘No but he’s definitely had flashbacks. He just didn’t discuss the contents with us’

‘Aww our little slave is remembering us’

Clear bit his lip when he heard that. Then he heard Aoba start to say Trip and Virus’s names. He looked back and saw Aoba seemed to be having a flashback but wasn’t slowing down what he was doing. Clear apologised very quietly and took a few pictures of him while he was sure Aoba would not notice.

Soon Aoba came to and Clear quickly ended the recording and hovered over him.

“You seemed to go into a trance and you were saying their names. Did you have another flashback?”

I nodded “I think it was the first time we ever...did it”

Clear felt guilt and shame rising up within him and he bent down to hug Aoba

“I’m so sorry.”

Clear felt his hair being stroked, knowing the gesture was nice but the words were not true “It’s not your fault Clear. Could you possibly help me to the shower?”

Clear nodded and did so. He then found some fresh clothes for Aoba and brought them to the shower. He quickly sent the pictures and recording to Trip and Virus then locked his phone and started compulsively cleaning

“Clear, you really didn’t have to.”

Clear hugged Aoba and smiled “I don’t mind. Shall we go back then?”

Aoba nodded and they walked back together.

Later Clear went to the toilet and checked his phone in the cubicle.

‘You have done very well. We will definitely enjoy ourselves tonight with this material.’

Clear felt absolutely sick

‘Here is a picture of your brothers as payment’

Clear waited for the picture to load then saw his two younger, twin brothers tied up but looking well-fed and healthy. 

He hugged the phone thankfully. At least they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if I'm super happy with the way the chapter turned out and I may go over it again

**Author's Note:**

> Sly and Aoba are going to speak in his head a lot [ ] represents Sly's speech and { } represents Aoba's


End file.
